The Dark Lady
by laumirot
Summary: Hermione lost her parents and she was alone until somebody decided to change her life forever. How will she handle this?
1. New life

I do not own Harry Potter

VolPOV

« My Lord » I heard and I sighed.

I was on my throne, lost in my thoughts when Bellatrix Lestrange decided to bother me again. She was becoming something very irritant with her desire of being my Dark Lady, as if I need one.

"Bellatrix, what do you need now? Do you think you are so important to interrupt my planning?" I said sneering at her. I was glad to see her cower before squaring her shoulders.

"I got an interesting information from the ministry, about the mudblood." She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She was really insane sometimes.

"Care to tell me before I decide if I need to punish you," I said glaring at her.

"She lost her parents in a car crush last night. From last night she is on the care of the minister, she is alone and does not have any family at all. We could do whatever we want with her now. We could take her for a revel and use her as our toy, or we could torture her to have more information about the order and the Potter brat, or we could just kill her," Bellatrix said beaming, "we have a world of possibilities here."

"Hmm, finally even when you do have a good information, you did bother me so, Crucio!" I said smirking. I let her scream in pain for some minutes before letting the spell off. "Now go and let me alone, I need to think about this information."

She stood up trembling and left the room. She would not try to seduce me again for a week, I hoped. I was thinking about my younger years on the ministry care. The orphanage was horrible and my life as a child was horrible, even coming to Howards did not helped me to lift the pain of my childhood. Did I want this for somebody else, somebody as bright as Severus said she was? I needed to think and I knew a good place to do it so I just left the room with Naguini by my side.

As the heir of Slytherin, I can apparate inside Howards as I please but I never let this to be public known. This gave me many opportunities while I was a student and now I can got to the secret chamber or the library when I need it. I was near the lake close to the Dark forest when I heard somebody sobbing close to me. The Granger girl was sitting on a rock, alone. Nobody was nearby and I did not understand how the old full could not protect his student better. I came close to her and I gave her a hanky.

"Thank you", she said and looked at me, gasping when he saw me. "are you going to kill me?

"I could if I wanted but no, not now, maybe after, who knows?" I said smirking; it was always fun to pLady around little girls like her. "Why are you alone here? Why are you not inside the castle?"

"Why do you care?" she asked looking down again, "I don't have anybody else now. I will help Harry but he has Ginny and Ron has Lavender. Nobody will miss me now, so I'm all yours to kill."

"Why do you want to die?" I asked, "I know is hard to don't have a family but life go on."

"So life go on, like it did with you and I'll become a cold heart bitch. I prefer to die, thank you." She said dryly.

"Are you sure that I'm a cold heart bastard? Did you ever speak with me? You only know what the order said about me." I said angry, "go girl before I lose my patience and I crucio you. Go now!' I yelled and she gasped before running to the castle.

I needed to think what to do, she was fire and power, she was a little girl, maybe fifteen years old, and she was alone now. Ok, her parents were muggles but she was too smart to go to waste. I needed to think what I could do about this. I returned to my manor and I send an owl to my contact on the ministry. Yes, I had an idea, it could be good, and Dumbledore would not be able to prevent this.

HerPOV

After two weeks the pain was big but I was getting better, I knew my parents wanted me to move on if this should happen. We had talk about this possibility last year after Voldemort started with his attacks on muggles and muggleborns. They prepare a will and I would be taken care for the ministry. I will be inform eventually about my living arrangements and so on.

I was tired of my housemates telling all the time how sorry they were and trying to help me but I knew they meant well.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster wants to speak with you in his office" professor Snape said, "you will be excuse for your classes today so come with me."

"Yes Sir" I said picking up my bag and starting to follow him.

He walked fast and I was running by his side. He was frowning.

"There is something wrong professor?" I asked

"The headmaster told me you got a letter for the ministry this morning and you are the only one able to open it. He though it could be better to open it in his office with us to help you." He said, "As you remember the ministry is already in the Dark Lord's hands, so is better to be carefully about this."

When we arrived to Dumbledore office, we entered and the headmaster told us to sit down.

"Miss Granger, this morning, a letter from the ministry arrived to my office for you. You are the only one who can open this and I prefer if you do this here." He said giving me the letter.

The envelope was white with black ink. It only have my first name without family name as Dumbledore said it could happen as I am orphan. I opened the letter and I started to read aloud.

'_Miss Hermione Jean (Former Granger),_

_After the death of your parents and not having a close family to take care of you, the ministry was in charge of your education and well-being._

_Yesterday a contract was sign between the ministry and the glorious house of Slytherin with their last heir as the representant. We agreed to his demands and from this morning, you are Hermione Jean Riddle._

_As his daughter, you will spend holidays at his Manor and he will be in charge of your education._

_He requested to meet you today and asked Professor Severus Snape to bring you to his house._

_In addition, as the last heiress you have the right to the Slytherin counts in Gringots and all the possession granted to you new name._

_Congratulations,_

_Mr. Alexander Dumond_

_Head of Family assistance_

_Ministry of Magic'_

I was in shock; Voldemort just adopted me, a mudblood. He wanted to kill me? To slave me?

"Severus did you know anything about this?" Dumbledore asked

"Non Albus, I only heard that Bellatrix told him about the death of her parents but anything else." Snape said and I blushed. "Did you do something or you did not told us Miss Granger?"

"I forgot about this, but the day after my parents died, I was walking around the lake alone. It was late and I wanted to be alone." I said

"Are you stupid? Do you know you are a target because you dear Potter?" Snape yelled at me.

"Sorry, I was so sad and everybody was trying to make me feel better that I was overwhelmed. I just wanted silence and he was there." I said

"Tom was at the lake?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he gave me a hanky and asked how I felt. He tried in his way to comfort me about not having a family and even when I reacted badly, he only asked to leave before he could lose his temper and hurt me. I run and I went to sleep. The day after, I had the funeral and I forgot to tell you about this." I said

"He was comforting you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said that he knew about not having a family and that I had to move on and live my life." I said

"This is intriguing but it could be a move to leave Harry alone. Severus, will you take her to his house and protect her?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but I do not have an option, as you could see it was his request; I do not want to be punish again." Snape said, "Miss Riddle go take your cloak and come here so we can flood to his manor. Do not said anything about this because it will be complicated for you as it is, especially around your house."

I nodded and I run to my room hoping not to see anybody. Bad luck as it was the free time for our year and Harry was there.

"Hermione, I saw you leaving with Snape, What is going on?" he said

"Harry, I don't have the time to explain as I have to go to the ministry to fill some papers and Dumbledore asked Snape to go with me." I said

"Are you sure you will be ok?" he asked

"It will be ok; I will tell you as soon as I can." I told him leaving the common room.

Professor Snape was waiting for me and he tilted his head showing me the hearth.

"Just asked for the Riddle manor and you will be there. I will go first to prevent accidents but please do not speak until we know more about the situation." Snape said and I could see some concern in his black eyes.

He flooed to the manor and I smiled to the headmaster before following Snape.

The house was beautiful but Dark, the windows where close and I could see some of the death eaters muttering some insults around me.

"Severus! Did you bring the mudblood to play? Are you going to let us have her after you have your fun?" Bellatrix Lestrange was yelling happy.

"Nobody will touch her," a cold voice said and everybody flinched, "Girl, come with me, Severus, wait here until you will be called."

I looked at him and I was terrified, so I only nodded and I went by his side. He took my hand and he leaded me to a sitting room. He put some silence and privacy wards and sat on the couch asking me to sit near me.

"Do not be afraid Hermione, I know that you do not understand what is going on but I did not wanted you to have my childhood even when your line is not a magical one. You are the brightest of your age as I was and your place is not in a muggle orphanage. You would be heated and treated as a freak because of your powers and I could not see this happening." He said, I want you to be honest with me and I will try to be patient. Now, does my face bother you?"

"Hmm, is just disturbing me. Is like talking with a snake. Sorry" I said looking down. I felt a hand catching my chin and pulling my face up forcing me to look at him.

"I told you not to be afraid, I know is difficult but try. I asked you because I can change it for you if you want. This is a glamour, everybody expected me to be repulsive and I have to live to their expectation, don't I?" he said before muttering a spell and I saw his face changing.

He was beautiful, maybe he was sixty years old but he look like he was forty. His hair was blond honey and his eyes were grey. His face was warm and he was smirking at me.

"Try to remember that I'm your father girl." He said and I blushed.

"Not, is not that, you are different that I think you could be. Do you want to talk about something or do you have some orders for me?" I asked

"Not orders, I would like to see you dress different now, less muggle at least at the manor. At school is your choice. I need you to be introduce to my death eaters to protect you. I want you feel comfortable at the manor and I will show you your room and your personal elf. Before you protest, she never have a little girl to take of so she is more than happy." He said

"Just tell me why? Why do you care about me?" I said tears in my eyes, it was too much and I was still grieving.

He looked at me and took me in his arms. I just felt so comfortable and I let myself in his warm.

"Dear girl, now you are my daughter and we will have blood bond after Severus will do the rituals. You will not lose your father and mother heritage but you will gain my own. You will be a little similar to me, you will be my heiress." He said kissing the top of my head.

I just cried on his robes as he opened the wards.

"I will put my glamour to call Severus but stay in my arms if you feel better." He said and I nodded burying my face on his chest. "Severus come in"

Professor Snape came in and gasped when he saw Voldemort hugging me and comforting me as I was crying in his arms. He put a blank face and sat near us.

"Severus, I need you to perform the adoption ritual before I present her to your brothers and sisters." Voldemort said

"My Lord, I just need a silver knife," he answered and Voldemort gave him a knife.

"Kitten, I need you to sit straight as we do this. After I can hold you again if you want." Voldemort said and I did as he asked me.

"Put the palm of your hand up" Severus said and he cut our hands," now took each other hand pressing the wound together.

It was painful and I was trying to not to cry. Professor Snape started to mutter some spells and I felt a strong magic entering my body. I felt different.

"Is done, now you are my family and I will protect you." Voldemort said taking me in his arms and kissing my cheek making Professor Snape gasped again. He use some spells to clean my face and to transfigure my clothes to a formal robe. "You are taller, you have my eyes and you hair is like mine, you are beautiful and I will have to take care of your virtue. Tell me, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes, I wanted to wait to be sure before doing this." I said blushing.

"Perfect, now, nobody will dare to touch, so you will be able to do as you wish." Voldemort said. "We will go to the hall and I will introduce you. You will call me by my name for the moment. I know I cannot ask more for you. Come"

He took my hand and he walked through some Darks corridors before arriving to a big ballroom. He sat on his throne and asked me to stand on his right. He pressed on his Dark mark with his wand and death eaters started to entered the room. Bellatrix entered with Narcisa Malfoy and looked at me with hate in her eyes. Lucius Malfoy was looking at me trying to understand who I was. I changed so it was not easy to understand.

"I called you to introduce our Dark Lady, she is from this morning my daughter and she will be respected and protected." Voldemort said. "If you do not recognize her, she is Hermione Jean Riddle former Granger"

Everybody froze and there were some gasps. They did not know what to do or say.

"She is my daughter and I will not have anybody calling her names; as you see the adoption is both legal and magical, she is my blood now." Voldemort said before pulling me on his lap and kissing my head. "Now, I have to take care of my child, I do not want to hear about marriage contracts until she is at least twenty years old maybe more and nobody will touch her without her or my permission. Leave."

The left slowly, not daring to do anything or look at me. Narcisa was trying to calm down her sister and she took her to her house.

"Come dear, I will show you your room now, you must be tired. Mindy will help you to take a bath and you can take a nap before lunch. Voldemort said before picking me up. "Severus you will said to the headmaster that she will be at school Sunday night as I think she needs some quiet to feel better. You can come later and stay with us over the weekend. I will have a room prepare for you."

I was falling sleep already and I moved close to him while he started to climb the stairs.

SevPOV

This was surreal! I never saw the Dark Lord taking interest of somebody like this, a muggleborn, hugging her, kissing her and comforting her in front of all his followers. Claiming her as his daughter and refusing to give her until she was older than usual. He bond her to his bloodline making her a Slytherin! She will be the safest muggleborn now but how could this work with the brat Potter as her best friend? I needed to talk with Albus fast.

He was waiting for me in his office and he offered me a drink. I asked for a firewiskey and he arched his brows.

"Severus, where is Hermione?" he asked me

"She is taking a nap before lunch in her new house with her father and her elf taking care of her." I said and he spit his drink.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled

"When we arrived, Bellatrix wanted to hurt her and the Dark Lord stopped her telling that nobody would touch her. He asked her to come with him and made me wait outside for an hour before calling me. When I entered the room, she was in his arms crying and he was comforting her." I said

"You have to be kidding!" he said

"Nope, and after that he asked me to bond her to him, now she is a Riddle and Slytherin by magic and law. She is taller, have his hair, his eyes and his mouth. She is beautiful but she was already so nothing changed." I said and he grimace. "After this, he took her to the hall where all the followers were called and he introduce her as his heiress and his daughter telling that nobody can touch her and that he will not take any contract for her until she is at least twenty years old. She has a suite next to his room and a private elf."

"How did he act with her during the gather?" Albus asked

"She was standing by his right, the position of an heir while he introduce her and after he sat her on his lap and kiss her head." I said

"He is really claiming her for his blood line. So now she is resting and she is coming back tonight?" Albus asked.

"No, she is coming back Sunday evening as he said she needed peace and quiet to be able to start healing from her loses. He told me to come back to stay at the manor for the weekend." I said

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing. This is a very interesting change and we need to be carefully. Monday morning will be difficult, as I will have to announce the adoption, maybe she need to tell her friends before the rest of the school knows about this. I hope their will try to understand her as she did not ask for this". Albus said.

"I hope so. Albus, I never saw him like this, his eyes were warm and full of concern for her. He actually carried her and she rested her head on his chest. He was treating her like his baby girl. Maybe with time he will love her as well." I said

"It could be interesting to see what could happen to Tom if he realize that he is able to love." Albus said smiling softly.

VPOV

I was sitting by her side, watching her sleep and I saw her getting restless, she was having a nightmare.

"No please, don't go, stay with me, you are my only family now and I don't want to be alone." She was crying and it broke my cold heart.

I sat next to her and I took her in my arms trying to wake her up.

"Dear, wake up, you are having a dream, I'm here," I said softly and she opened her eyes slowly.

"I was dreaming about you saying that I was nothing and that you would go away, leaving me alone." She said looking down. "You told me I was only a know it all and that I was ugly."

"Hermione, I will not leave you, you have a home now and you will be here until Sunday evening to rest before coming back to school. Summer holydays are near and you will return here to stay with me." I told her pressing her close to me. "Severus will come back and he will stay with us over the weekend. He will be you guard when I'm not here."

"Thanks, I feel nice like this, thanks." She said smiling softly.

"That's better, now I want to introduce you somebody who want to meet you. _Naguini, come sweet, _she is my familiar as you now and I met her when I was thirteen years old." I told her, _'Naguini, she is my daughter and I want you to take care of her and be her friend'_

'_Yes master, I will take care of your girl. Can you tell her that I will be near her when she is alone.' _ Naguini said

'_Thanks Naguini, it will be nice to now I have somebody close to me' _Hermione said and gasped

'_Do you speak parsel tongue?' _I asked

'_No, is something new, I think. Maybe with the adoption, some of your powers got into my magical core.'_ She said

'_Probably, it could be nice for us to speak and to Naguini to have somebody else to talk. Do you have a familiar?' _I asked

'_I used to have a knezzel but he died last summer. I was thinking about taking a new was over the holidays'. _She said smiling,

Naguini looked at her and move close putting her head over her lap. She wanted to be pet and Hermione did it. It was nice to see my familiar and my new baby girl together and getting well.

'_I have an idea if you want a new familiar, it will help you with our followers and it will be loyal to you. Naguini, will you make her this gift? Will you show my baby girl with her new familiar?' _ I said

'_Yes master, she is the only one to have her, I will be honored if she want it' _Naguini said

'_As show her my dear'_ I told her.

Naguini left the room and came back after some minutes bringing something in her big mouth. She put it in Hermione lap and she gasped.

'_Naguini, is this your egg?' _Hermione asked

'_Yes, it will open soon and it would be an honor if you take it as your familiar.' _Naguini told her putting her head over the egg._ 'You will need to be there when it will go out. If we are lucky it could happen this weekend as it started to move today.'_

'_Do I need to do something?' _Hermione asked

'_You will need to be close to the egg for the next days so, they will sleep here.' _I said_ 'Naguini, we will go to eat, go to Hermione's bed and she will be back soon' _

"Let go see if Professor Snape is here," Hermione said

"Is the first time I saw her like this, you are really special little one. Now let go take lunch and if I'm not mistaken, you potion master should be here, maybe Lucius as well. Do you mind if I carry you, I never had a child to take care and I would be like for a few days, I promise to relax after and not embarrass you farther." I said

"Is ok, is nice. After I started Howards my relation with my parent was difficult, they were scared of magic but I loved them anyway." She said smiling "is nice to be near you."

I picked her up and I took her to the dining room where we met Severus and Lucius. They were gaping at me.

"Is your daughter ok my Lord?" Lucius asked softly.

Yes, it just that I like to carry her so she is indulging me for today. Now come eat with us." I said letting her go to her chaise. "I hope you like pasta Hermione."

"Yes, I love it, thanks." She said smiling

"Lucius, I need you to help me teaching Hermione about our old ways. She will need new clothes" I said, "Severus, I would like you to be her guard and teach her how to defend herself magical and non-magical way."

"Yes my Lord, I will and Narcisa will help her with shopping." Lucius said.

"It will be my pleasure," Severus said

"My Lord, where is Naguini? She is usually near you." Lucius asked, "Did her egg changed?

"Naguini said it was starting to move, that it will open soon. She decided to give it to Hermione as her new familiar." I said

"My Lord, she waited 15 years to see it open. Do you remember when you found the egg?" Severus said.

"Yes, it was the 19 of September, it was rather cold and she suffered a lot. They said when a familiar like her pound an egg is because its master had a child. I never though this to be possible as I was childless until now." I said

"19 of September? Hermione asked

"Yes, why do you asked?" I asked her.

"Is my birthday," she said softly

"Do you have any birth mark? Severus asked her and she nodded.

She stood up and showed me her ankle were we could see a little black snake.

"Tell me, you mother had brown hair, brown eyes, she was a dentist and she loved to eat hotdogs with French fries inside?" I asked her afraid.

"Yes, I also eat the hot dog in that way. Why do you want to know that?" Hermione asked

"Her name was Jane Mary?" I asked

"Yes Tom, Why?" she asked.

"Severus, check her blood now!' I said.

Severus moved near her and said a complicate spell that could read the heritage of a person.

"Oh God! This is not possible!" Severus said, "she is not a Granger and she was never a Granger. How could this be?

"Near sixteen years ago, I went to muggle London searching for more information about some ruins I wanted to visit. I made one stop to eat and I met this beautiful muggle girl eating the most disgusting hot dog I ever saw. We talked and we had a little affair as she was married and I did not wanted to break his marriage. We broke up when she had to move to France following him and we never saw each other again."

"So, I was already your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"This could explain how strong I feel about you. Will you forgive me, I never knew about you and I do not think you mother could recognize me if she saw me today." I said

"So how this change about the adoption?" she asked

"The ritual only made you link stronger and you are actually a pure blood now. My Lord, will you continue about the adoption story or will you let them know the truth?" Severus asked

'I will prefer the truth to not have anybody to challenge her rights. Now let's eat." I said smiling to my baby girl again.

We ate and we talk about the school and how many side projects she was conducting this year. After lunch, I took her to the library where she researched about the Slytherin family and how to conduct herself like a maiden pureblood. I was so proud of her, trying to do as I wished. In the evening, we had a meeting with my followers, where Bellatrix tried again to seduce me and it was amusing to see my dear baby girl glaring at her. She could be possessive and she did not wanted it Bellatrix to be around me.

'_Mia, stop glaring at her, is not polite and not good for a Lady' _said to her and she smile at me,_ 'come here baby girl'_

She came next to my throne and I made her sit on my lap. Everybody was ready for the meeting and waiting for me to speak.

"As you may see my daughter will stay with us for the weekend. We found today that she did not need to make the ritual process to be my daughter as she in a fact my first born and only heiress to my line." I said

"My Lord, can you tell us how?" Mulcifer asked.

"Sixteen years ago, I met a woman and I did not know if she was a muggle or not until it was too late. As she was married, we decided to end our relationship when she moved to France following her husband. She was Hermione's mother and our blood link was confirmed today twice." I said, "The adoption ritual just changed her blood so now she is a pure blood witch."

"So, how this will change her life?" Narcisa Malfoy asked

"She will stay at the school finishing her schooling and after I will talk with her to see what she wants to do." I said and before I could add more, Naguini entered the room carrying her egg on her mouth and put it on Hermione's lap.

'_Master, it was calling her and I have to come'_ she said

"Everybody quiet, something is happening with Naguini egg, it chose its master and it would open now after 15 years. It was created the same day my girl was born." I said and I looked at the egg in my daughter hands.

It was moving and we could hear some cracking noises. The first big crack made us jump and we saw the broken egg. Hermione started to help it opening a big hole and finally we could see a black snake getting out of it and moving to Hermione neck nesting there, searching for her warm.

'_Mistress I waited for you fifteen years. I'm so happy to have with me. I will protect you always' _he said and nuzzled Hermione's neck softly_. 'Will you give me a name?'_

'_Yes dear one, would you like to be called Onyx?' _Hermione asked

'_Yes, will I be with you always?' _Onyx asked her and she nodded.

Everybody was looking at them and they were gaping listening Hermione speaking parsel tongue.

"Tom, I'm tired, could I be excuse?" Mia asked me

"Mia, you need to sleep, I will take you to bed, come and let me carry you." I said before leaving the room and kissing her head.


	2. Friendship and love

I do not own Harry Potter

SevPOV

I had to speak with Albus as soon as possible! This is crazy and we need to be carefully. I don't know how the order will react about this and they could try to kidnap her and hide her to blackmail the Dark Lord. It could be a foolish and dangerous decision to make as he is completely protective and would do anything to have her back.

I left the manor and run into his office, hoping to find him awake. I knocked the door and he came quickly as he was waiting for me.

"Severus I was hoping I would see you tonight, come tell me everything." Albus said

"We need a drink before I start, this was unexpected and it will change everything!" I said sitting down. "As I told you I made the ritual to bond them together so she changed to be more like him losing all her mother fixtures."

"Yes, you told me, what else happened?" Albus asked

"I have to tell you something that happened 15 years ago, the 19 of September. That day Naguini pound an egg, as you know this could happen if her master have a child; her egg was to be given to the baby as his familiar. Is a tradition in the Slytherin family as you know." I said

"Yes, but why this is important?" Albus asked

"Do you realize who was born the same day?" I asked him arching my brow

"Are you telling me?" He asked not daring to answer the question.

"16 year ago, the Dark Lord took a married mistress for some months and ended as she left the country with her husband even when they loved each other. She was a muggle and he did not care. She was Hermione mother." I said

"Holly shit!" Albus yelled

"My opinion as well. I checked her blood and is official, she is his daughter and with the ritual, she lost all her muggle heritage and now she a pure blood." I said

"I can understand why he was so caring about her. He could feel that." Albus said

"Naguini adores her and the egg opened tonight, so she have a baby snake with her, a black male. She can speak parsel tongue also. We will see what else she can do after she opened herself to the magic of her blood line." I said

"I'm just afraid about how her friends will react to this news. The young Weasley could be hot head and his sister will be hurt because of her position on her first year. Harry will try to understand but in the end he killed his parents." Albus said

"I know I saw her and I cannot understand how a monster like him could sire a perfect person like her." I said and I regretted my words.

"Why Severus are you getting fond to our little know it all?" Albus said smiling softly and I growled.

"I have to come back before he realize I was gone. Try to think about how to help her with Monday morning. I hope he let her stay in Gryphindor. See you on Sunday evening." I said before leaving his office.

I entered the manor and I tried to go into my chambers when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we need to talk" the Dark Lord said, "Come to my study"

"Yes my Lord" I said terrified, as I was sure he knew I talked with Albus.

I followed him into his study and I was surprise to see it for the first time. It was his secret room, nobody goes in and even Bellatrix was not allow. It was white and full of light. A wall full of books and a potion table with a storage room for ingredients.

"Surprise to see my lair? Yes, I like to brew sometimes, is my hobbit. I'm not good as you but I can defend myself. Sit down and we will talk." He said and sat on the chair next to the fire. "Did you tell the old man about my girl? Does he knows now that she is my flesh and blood? Will he help me protect her?"

"My Lord, I do not understand," I said

"I can understand that. 16 years ago, I had this affair with a beautiful muggle woman who make me forget about my idea of blood purity and I started to think about ending the war. One day she told me her husband had to move to France and she had to leave. Some months later I got a contact telling me about James Potter fixing this move to prevent me to contact the woman as he thought I would kill her." He said and looked at me, "that was the reason to go after the Potter, not their son but I wanted to find her, to have her again with me."

"But why did you kill them and try to kill the baby?" I asked not understanding better that before.

"When the rat gave me their address, he thought it was to kill the baby, but I did not wanted to do it. I went to their house and I tried to talk with him. He was angry and did not believe me. He tried to hexed me and she kill his wife. I tried to stop fighting but he did not realize what he did before sending a second curse that touched the baby's head and connected him to me. I was not dead but almost. The last thing I saw was his taking his life after he saw that he killed his wife and hurt his baby. He was a coward, he was afraid and to prove this I have his wand with me. You can check for the last spells on it."

I was stunned and I took the wand from his hands. I checked Potter's wand and I confirmed his words. I was shocked, the coward kill my Lily, my best friend.

"I knew that you thought I kill you friend and that you were working with the fool to prevent my return. I knew that you were passing information to him the last two years but I never tried to hurt you more than I do to the others and I want to apologize, as it was undeserving. You protected my girl from your brothers and I would like to have the information before today to have my love and my daughter with me." He said, "Will you help me protect my baby girl? I saw how you look at her; I felt you are concern for her and that you are not indifferent to her. I said I would not take a contract for her as I wanted to talk about this with you"

"My Lord, what are you talking about? She is my student," I said looking down. He knew I was the spy and he was offering his daughter's hand to me.

"If you could work so hard for something you believed, you would be the only one to protect her with your life and adore her as she deserve. If she choose you to be her suitor, I will allow this but you will have to go slow as she is only 15 years old and you are 17 years older. Do I have your word that you will respect her honor until she is on age?" He asked

"If she take me as her suitor, I will honor her and respect her virtue until she is on age and she will be willing." I said with conviction on my voice.

"Good, I hope she will as I will be proud and honored to call you son, now go to rest. We will take breakfast together and you can take her to my study to brew some potions together," he said, taking a book and starting to read.

I went to my room, next to hers and I prepared myself to bed. I had a lot of information on my head and I took a dreamless night potion. I fell sleep thinking about her and the possibilities for my future.

HerPOV

Something was gliding on my neck and I sat up quickly before finding Onyx trying to wake me up.

'_Mistress is time for breakfast, your father is waiting for you with the potion master on the table'_ onyx said

'_Ok, but call me Mia, just a minute and I will be going down. Can you tell them I will be there soon?'_ I said smiling at him and he left the room.

I stood up and I went to the bathroom to start my day. Mindy left me a summer dress to wear with some flat shoes. I felt pretty wearing them. I closed the door of my room and went to the dining room finding Tom and Snape waiting for me. Severus helped me sitting down and Tom told us to start eating. Everything was so formal and I thought I would learning a lot on the next two days.

"Hermione, I asked Lucius to teach you our old ways, how to conduct yourself in pure blood society and Narcisa will help you with your shopping. Severus will be your guard and you will help him brew when he needs you. Did you think about taking an apprenticeship while studding?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I always dreamt about this but I did not think it could be possible." I said looking down and blushing.

"Which one do you want to do?" Tom said not realizing that I was talking about potions.

"Hermione, do you want to be my apprentice?" Severus said smirking.

"It would be an honor, sir." I said blushing deeper.

"Good choice, Severus is the best potion master I ever saw; he would be a good guide for you. I'm please dear one." Tom said, "Today you can work in my study as I have different meetings. We will see each other at diner. Have fun."

He left the room after giving me a kiss and nodding to Severus.

"Come, we better go to his study as walls have ears here." Professor Snape told me.

We entered to a comfortable room, full of book and with the potion corner prepared for us. He told me to sit near the hearth to draw the contract for my apprenticeship.

"First thing, when we are alone, you will not call me professor, we will use our first names. I have a contract for you to read but you will find the usual setting for this. You have to be in my lab every night on weekdays and from 9 am until 4 pm on weekends. You will have new robes and you will start teaching next year, first year I think or maybe second. On summer, we can work in the manor, or we can go to different trips to collect rare ingredients. Do you have question?" he said.

"Yes, do I have to drop potion as a class, how about my NEWTS?" I asked

"Yes, you will drop you potions NEWS but when you will finish school, you will have a master on potion so you will have your NEWS at the same time. You will use the free time for this classes to complete some researches and essays I will give you." he told me, "Now, I want to speak with you about something else."

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" I said

"Severus, call me Severus. This is a little embarrassing and try not to laugh. Can you tell me what you feel about me as a person?" he asked

"Hmm, yes, this is embarrassing. How can I say this? I respect you, you are brave and you keep your word even is this could hurt you." I said not looking at him.

"Is something else you can tell me?" he asked. "And another question, now much did you use your time turner on your third year?"

"This is easier to answer. A lot, actually I will be 17 on my next birthday. I took all the options that year so I got two years in advance." I said

"But you did not answer the first question." He said

"This is embarrassing." I said closing my eyes, "try to gentle with me, ok?"

"I will not use this knowledge to hurt you Hermione, I just need to know before I tell you something, I was hurt once and I will not speak about this before I feel I will be safe." he said and I smiled

"Ok, I will be a good Gryphindor and I will speak first. I had a crush on you on my third year and after all our fourth year it began to deepen and I have strong feeling for you now." I said blushing closing my eyes again, "can I go to my room, please?"

I felt him sitting next to me and I opened my eyes to find his black eyes on me. He was smiling softly and he took my hands.

"I saw you arriving to the school at eleven year old, you were smart and I could never tell you how much I enjoyed teaching you. When I saw you on the ball next to Krum, I realized how beautiful you were and I was mad with jealousy for not being able to be near you. I hated to see you walking with him, dancing with him and I almost cursed him when he try to kiss you." He said

"But why? Why do you care about this?" I asked

"I feel the same about you and I wanted to know if there is a possibility for us to try, to give us a chance." He said caressing my cheek.

"But Tom said he will be not taking proposals until I'm twenty." I said

"He told me last night he was hoping I could court you before that, he just ask me to respect you until you became an adult." He said, "I was in shock as you are and he told me also he knew I was the spy."

"Did he hurt you," I asked

"No, he only asked me to protect you. Now, answer my question, do we have a future together, maybe a chance to know each other better?" he asked

I looked at his beautiful eyes as I wanted to do it for some time. I could see the trust in his eyes and I could lost myself on them. I cupped his cheek and I caressed him.

"I would love to explore this possibility with you. Do we have to hide?" I asked

"No, as you are no longer my student and your father approved this, we do not need to hide, we only need to be discreet as I'm a private man and I will not show my affection as a teenager." He said, before leaning closer to me, "May I kiss you?"

I did not answer; I just met him on the middle, pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft and warm and he lapped my bottom lip asking me entrance. I opened my mouth to him and he caressed my tongue with his, deepening the kiss, making me feel butterflies on my stomach. We heard somebody coughing and we pulled apart.

"Is nice to see you take my advice but also you need to remember my demand, respect her until she is 17 year old. Mia, nice to see you find a good man for you." Tom said smiling.

"Tom, I need to tell you something, on my third year, I use a time turner to be able to follow alt the options on my classes." I said

"How old are you?" Tom asked

"I will be 17 in three months." I said sitting next to him, "don't be sad, I will be always your little girl."

"I hope so, just be carefully and Severus take care of her as I should have done with her mother. Just if you decided to be closer, just take precautions as I want you to finish school before having any grandchild, please." Tom asked and I blushed. You do not need to hide now, and if anybody bothers you, just tell me and I will protect you both."

"How was your day?" I asked

"Boring, everybody expect me to do horrible things when I only want to preserve our old ways. I'm just tired preventing fights between the order and some of our followers. Is stupid but sometimes I wonder how I can change this?" he said sighing.

I felt bad for him and I sat near him hugging him softly. He took me into his arms and pressed my head on his chest.

"This feels so good baby girl. It will be hard to let you go. We need to talk about something kitten and you will not like this." he said

"Ok, if I'm not mistaken, you want me to change my house." I said wiry

"I'm afraid you could be bully because of me, the lions do not like me too much and I'm afraid they will forget you were their friend before you knew you were my daughter. I'm afraid they could hurt you to hurt me." He said softly and pressed me closer to him.

"My Lord, maybe we could see how her friends' reaction would be tomorrow and we can decided after that." Severus said, "Albus was worried about this also."

"I know the old man and he will try to protect her." Tom said nodding, "Hermione, I have a journal I wrote from my first year on Hogwarts. It not light or Dark but I would like you to red it, maybe you can understand me better and you can discover something about me. I started a new one the day I adopted you and you can read this when you are here also."

"Thank you, can I ask about the thing I cannot understand?" I asked

"Yes, I would like to have trust in our relationship. I cannot ask you for more but at least I wanted to have your trust." He said into my hair.

"I have my mother diaries also, maybe you can find some answer for you there. " I said

"Thank you baby girl. I was thinking you could go back to the castle tomorrow at noon to have more time to with your friends. I will give you a memory to see with your friend Potter alone as he will need this to understand everything better." He said, "You can tell your friend Longbotton that I'm researching for a potion to overcome the cruciatus afterward symptoms that it would be ready in a few months and he can try this with his parents. I started to do this last year after I heard about what my dunderheads followers did to his parents."

"I will go tomorrow at noon. Let's go eat now as I'm tired and I would love to rest." I said smiling at them.

"Yes dear, but before eat, I need to ask you something. Will you let me mark you as my daughter? It will not be painful and it will be a little mark to show who you are. I will be able to know if you are in danger or if you need me. You can also call me and I will go to you every time you need me." He said and I nodded.

He opened the first two buttons of my blouse and pressed his wand into my pulse point of the left. I felt a little tingle and I giggled. Severus looked at me gasping and I smiled at him.

"Is not hurting me, it just tickles me." I said and I laughed.

"Well is done, you can see it now." Tom said and gave me a mirror.

It was beautiful, I had I little black rose with a silver a green snake gliding around it. I could felt some warm emotions coming to me and I realized it was his feelings for me. He actually loves me.

"Dad? I, I , can you feel me also?" I asked stuttering.

"Yes little girl, that is what I feel for you and I can see you are starting to feel the same. Come here and give you dad a hug?" He said opening his arms. "Let's go eat now.

The next day we were near the hearth, getting ready to floo when Dumbledore's patronus arrived and speak.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny are on my office. Severus you need to come first and help me with them before showing Hermione to them. I got the name change today so I have to introduce her tomorrow."

"Ok, this could be tricky, Hermione, I will go first and you will follow me ten minutes after. See you later, my Lord I will do as you requested me." Severus said kissing me softly before leaving the manor.

"Baby girl, this will be difficult for them to understand and Potter may not believe even after seen the memory; try to understand that they could hurt you but after they will realize that they love you. If you need me just touch your mark and I will try to contact you. Now go, they are waiting for you," Dad said before kissing my head and pushing me to the fire.

I entered the office and everybody was looking at me. Only Severus knew my new form and my familiar.

'Hermione, the headmaster told us you need to tell us something; we can see you changed and we need to know the true. We are your friends and we love you," Harry said.

"Headmaster, I will need your pensive before telling them the true. I need Harry to see something and I need you to confirm this memory to be untamed and pure." I said showing him a vial.

"I will do it now, Severus take my pensive here. Who will see this memory?" Dumbledore asked.

"For the moment, only Harry and me. He asked me that. After if he agreed I will show you this." I said

He took the vial and stating to cast some spells on it. There were some white and golden lights around it and he gave it back to me smiling.

"Harry, this is the true about what happened. I could not see what but maybe it will help you to understand better. Just be open minded." Albus said and showed us the pensive.

"Harry, I need you to trust me as you did before. After we see this, I will tell you everything I can and I will need your help." I said pouring the silver liquid on the pensive.

_(They said he lives here and he is the only one who knows were my love is. How could he take her from me knowing I love her so much? She could be my Lady and she could help me end this stupid war. I regret so much every stupid mistake I made and she could help me repairing them._

_The rat gave me the address and I can see him laughing with his family. I knocked the door and he opened letting me in, as he knows what I wanted._

"_What do you want? How did you find me?" he yelled_

"_You put your confidence in somebody you shouldn't and he gave me all the information I needed it." I smirked. "I could ask you the same. Why? How could this bother you to me to fall in love for the first time in more than 50 years? Why you needed to take her from me, you lied to her and she left me for that and you out a conceal spell so I cannot find her even if I next to her. Why?" I asked near tears._

"_You do not deserved to be love! You are a monster!" he said making his baby cry._

"_James, what is going on?" his wife asked_

"_This monster decided to have a muggle pet and play with her. She was happily married and I save her, sending her to France with her husband." He said proud._

"_Did you ever asked me how I felt before doing it, I love her and because if you I lost her. She could be pregnant and I will never know." I said_

"_It will always be better for them to be far from you!" He yelled and sent a killing curse on my way but his aim was bad and he hit his wife._

_He did not see when she fell and send a second curse hitting the head of his son and in a crazy twist of magic hitting me also, bonding me to his son, connecting our souls together. This was painful as my soul was no intact. I was stupid and I made a hourcrux when I was younger, my diary, and I did not know how to destroy it preserving my soul. The last thing I saw before everything went Dark was this stupid man killing himself'_

We left the pensive and we could not speak, this was different to the story we heard before and it was too painful. Harry's dad action made my mother leave my father and killed his mother. He connected Harry to Voldemort and they would be link until we could find a way to destroy this connection.

"Headmaster, are you sure this memory is not tampered and I can trust to be the true?" Harry said tear in his eyes.

"Yes Harry, I tried every spell I knew before letting you see it." Dumbledore said.

"He gave me your father's wand and I checked his last spells, he did it; I'm sorry" Severus said

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS? I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" Harry yelled and hugged me, "Please Hermione, tell me you news are better, I cannot believe he did this, he could stop the war and made one man to lose a possible family."

"This will not be better, I'm sorry, it will be difficult and tomorrow everybody will know. I wanted to tell you before and please try to understand that I only knew this two day ago." I said

"We will try" Harry said and Ron and Ginny nodded.

"The day after my parents died, I went to the lake alone and I found Voldemort there. He game a hanky and he was nice to me. I reacted badly and he told me to leave before he could lose his patience and hurt me." I said

"Are we talking about you know who?" Ron asked

"Yes, the same person. Friday morning I got a letter from the ministry telling me I was adopted and I was in shock when I saw he was the person adopting me. Now I'm Hermione Jean Riddle." I said

"You have to be kidding!" Ginny yelled

"Nope, I had to leave to see him at the manor and Severus had to take me with him. He stopped the death eaters from hurting me as we arrived and he took me alone to a sitting room where we talked and Severus made the adoption ritual to bond our magic changing my appearance as you can see." I said

"Yes, you are taller, your eyes are different, and you are blond now." Ginny said.

"He introduced me to the death eater as his daughter and heiress and also introduce me to Naguini. She was nice and gave me her egg to be my familiar. He is sleeping now, I will show you later. When we were in the meeting Naguini came in and the egg opened for me showing me Onyx. He is beautiful." I said

"So, you have a snake as a familiar now?" Ron said frowning.

"Yes, but we found out yesterday something more. Usually familiars as Naguini will pound an egg when their master have a child. This egg was pound 15 year ago on the 19 of September." I said softly.

"Are you telling as that you are actually her daughter? That you mother was his lover?" Harry asked

"Yes, they were together before she left the country with her husband. I can understand now why he was never so warm with me. He knew I was not his daughter." I said sadly. "Ginny, I can understand if you don't want to talk with me. A part of his soul hurt you too much and"

"Hermione, you are my friend; I do not care who your father is. I can see you are happy and maybe will take time to get use but it will be ok." Ginny said hugging me.

"Is he going to try to marry you with a death eater?" Ron asked

"No, he said he is not accepting any contract until I am 20 year old at least. He was carrying me all the time as if I was a baby. I know difficult to understand but you can ask Severus." I said

"He kissed her head and sat her on his lap before all the death eaters before he knew she was his blood. He is spoiling her rotten." He said smirking.

"Miss Riddle, what do you have in your neck?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, he marked me" I said and they gasped. I opened my blouse showing them my mark. Ginny came near me and looked closer.

"Is beautiful, did it hurt when he did it?" Ginny asked

"Your friend was giggling like an idiot so I think this not hurt." Severus said

"It did not hurt. He said we can feel each other and I can call you if I need him. He said he will protect me." I said, "thank you for taking this better than I thought. He also told me that he is researching a potion to help Neville's parents. This could be ready in a few months."

"What? Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he heard about that last year so he started to work. He use the cruciatus but only to have information not like this. Bellatrix is insane and he is the only one who can control her. She drives him crazy sometimes but he doesn't want to kill her as she is from an ancient family," Severus said.

"What about your house? Are you going to be Slytherin now?" Ron asked

"He wanted me to because he is afraid that somebody could hurt me but we said we will wait until everybody knows to decide."

I felt somebody moving around y waist and I took Onyx on my arms.

"This is Onyx, he is so beautiful." I said, _'Onyx, this are my friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny'_

'_Mione! Do you speak parsel tongue now?'_ Harry asked

'_Mia, will you let play with him?' _ Onyx asked happily

'_Yes and yes! Onyx, try to rest a little longer before I will give you something to eat. You mother told you to sleep until noon.' _I said

'_Ok, see you soon Harry.' _Onyx said before curling himself on my shoulder and falling sleep there.

"Miss Riddle, is there other changes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Snape think that with the ritual, I gained more powers. I lost my entire muggle heritage and I am a pure blood witch now." I said.

"Albus, he asked Hermione to choose an apprenticeship to follow this year and she chose potions, she will drop classes and we signed the contract starting next week. She will be able to have her master at the end of the last year." Severus said.

"Hermione, why are you calling the professor by his first name?" Harry asked

"Hmm, this will be difficult to explain" I said and I felt Severus chest pressing against my back as his head resting on my shoulder.

"Hermione, can you explain this, please." Ron was begging.

"Severus, could you tell me what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny, you knew about my crush on him and how I respected him. We talked yesterday and as I'm not longer his student and I will be 17 in three months we decided to try." I said and they gasped.

"But what about your father? He said no contract until you are twenty." Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, his father asked me to court her. He said that to prevent the other to do it. He gave us his blessing last night when he found us in a very delicate situation." Severus said smirking and I blushed.

"Did you need to say that?" I asked

"Yes, because I'm not hiding you, so they better get use." Severus said.

"What about your reputation as the bat of the dungeons?" Albus asked laughing.

"I couldn't care less Albus. I finally found somebody to love and I will not hide her. You know me better." Severus said

"Yes, what about your position as spy?" he said

"Well, he said he already knew about that, he found me when I came back from our last meeting and he said he had a good time looking at my efforts trying to hide and because of this he wanted me to be her suitor." Severus said, "He said he saw how I could protect her and that he would be proud to have me as his son."

"Ok this change a lot of things, we need to see if we can use this to stop this crazy war." Dumbledore said.

"I think he is not concern about blood as he is afraid of losing the old ways as he call them. He is afraid that when muggleborn entered our world, they could change a lot of thing and we could lose our tradition. I think a compromise could be reach, stopping the war and rebuilding our world together." I said

"I' so proud of you love" Severus said and they gasped, "yes, I have a heart, not let's go eat and we can shock the rest of the staff and the student body."


	3. Telling the news

I do not own Harry Potter

I read this story with Lucius/Hermione/Draco (no a triad this time) and I loved the idea so I asked the author her permission to use it with a different plot. I will let you know after I start the story; I have at this moment a chapter for each one of my stories and I working on them so there will be some updates during the week. See you.

HerPOV

I was waiting for the breakfast to start, with Harry by my side and Ginny and Ron in front of us. Today all the school will know about my father and I was scared. Severus told me we were not hiding so maybe the school will know about that also. A lot of stress for one day.

"Mione, calm down, when people see us by your side, it will be better. You have to remember that is difficult at first to realize who you are and with whom you are. I cannot believe the great bat is actually courting you." He said and I glared at him.

"He is nice Harry, ok, no with everybody but with me." I said smiling.

We heard a chair moving and we saw the headmaster standing up and looking at the room.

"Today we all we learned a story about family. Almost 16 years ago, a baby was born from two different persons who were not supposed to be together. They were separate by destiny and the father never knew about his baby. He disappeared and two years ago, he came back, scaring us again. This person wanted to change the world and he did many mistakes. This person is Tom Riddle," he said and everybody gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Tom Riddle found out some days ago that he has a daughter and he recognized her as his heiress. She changed her name and her appearance. She is at the school and she is wearing a glamour. I will ask her to stop using this and nobody I repeat nobody will hurt her, as she is not responsible for his mistakes. Try to remember who she was until today and be her friends as you were until today. Please Miss Riddle come to the head table." He said

The silence was complete and I stood up. Everybody was looking at me gaping and not believing his or her eyes. I change to my new form and I started to hear them muttering. I walk slowly to the head table and I stopped besides the head master.

"As you may see, she is Hermione Jean riddle, daughter of Thomas Riddle known as Lord Voldemort." He said and I closed my eyes expecting the worst. Nobody dare to talk and I felt my stomach turning up. What could do this worst? Oh, shit, never said that!

"From yesterday, Miss Riddle drop her potions classes as she is taking an apprenticeship with your potion master, Severus Snape, so she will eat at the head table near her master." Dumbledore said showing me a chair next to Severus.

I sat down and I looked at Harry who was smiling at me. The food started to appear and I took a toast. I felt a warm breath near my ear.

"Love, you need to eat more, try some eggs, please." Severus said to me and I nodded.

I took some eggs and bacon and I started to eat. He served some juice and gave me a cup. He was talking with me and everybody was gaping at us. He leaned closer and put one stray of my hair besides my ear before kissing my cheek. Now everybody was staring with wide-open eyes.

"Care to tell me what you are doing Severus?" I heard professor McGonagall asked.

"Why Minerva, I'm just taking care of my intended. Before you ask, she is almost 17 thanks to the use of a timer turner, she is not my student anymore and I got her father's permission to court her, so I have every right to do it. Now, Hermione, if you finish you food, I will walk you to your first class." Severus said offering me his arm.

We walked outside the hall and we heard everybody talking about the news. Could be possible that he mudblood actually is Voldemort' daughter? Is she dating the great bat? I hope this could be easier.

"Tell me, is my Gryphindor side rubbing off on you? What about be subtle?" I said irritate.

"Sorry, I did not intended to do it like this," he said pushing me into a corridor. He pushed me to the wall and pressed his body into mine. He claimed my lips and started to ravish my mouth. He tasted so good and his lips were soft and warm.

"I was missing you," he said, "I have the right to do this now and I could be like this all day long."

"Just be carefully because the toad could make problems for us." I said between kisses.

"Nope, your father will not allow this, now come, we will have more time for this tonight." He said fixing our clothes and walking me to my first class, transfiguration.

When we arrived to the classroom, I still had five more minutes before the class but everybody was already inside, the door open waiting for me to arrive. He walked me to the door and looked inside smirking. Bad thing. He took my chin leaning down and kissing me softly.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of your next class to walk you to our table." He said before kissing a last time and leaving for the dungeons.

I entered the room and everybody was looking at me. Ah, the batgirl. I sat near Harry and he smiled at me.

"I thought he would be subtle about your relationship." Harry said

"Me too. He told me we will not hide but this is absurd. He just snogged me in a corridor," I said and he looked sick.

"Mione, you are like a sister to me, please." He said

"Now, we are starting the lesson and I want everybody to open your book on the page 152. We are studding the different laws about ice transfiguration." McGonagall said.

I took some notes and I could think about different books I wanted to read tonight. Maybe I can ask dad to send me one of the books I saw in his study. I will write a letter to him tonight.

_Baby girl, do you need something?' _ I heard on my head.

'_Can we speak like this?'_ I asked trying to read and pretend to take notes.

'_I heard you talking this morning and I wanted to try. Tell me Severus couln't be more subtle about you?'_ he asked

'_I asked the same thing and all I got was a good snog. Now, I'm studding about ice transfiguration, do you know something about this?' _I asked and he started to give me some information.

"Miss Riddle, what are you writing?" Minerva asked

"I'm just remembering somethings I read during the holydays." I said

"This is really advance and it could be interesting if you could actually cast them. I would like to speak with you after class." She said moving along.

'_Mia, are you ok?'_ he asked me

'_Yes I just had my teacher reading my notes and she wants to speak with me' _I said

'_The old cat? She is a good teacher, be respectful and listen what she has to tell you' _he said,_ 'I have to leave you now but if you need me just call me. I'm missing you little girl.'_

'_Me too dad' _I said smiling

'_Do be carefully and don't fool around too much' _He said before cutting the link

"Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yes, I was talking with dad." I said

"He can reach you here? Are you calling him dad?" he asked

"We can link each other and talk. Is difficult not to call him dad when I can feel how much he cares for me." I said smiling.

At the end of the class, I told Harry to go and I sat down near McGonagall's desk. She was nervous and she did not looked at me.

"The last person who casted this spell was sitting in this class 50 year ago, he was your father. Is not dark magic but not light also. How could you know this?" she asked, "is he treating you well?"

"I know is difficult to understand but even before he knew I was his biological daughter he was nice with me. I don't think the headmaster told you but when my parents died, I was in the ministry care. My father just adopted me, a muggleborn and he made a blood ritual to link us together. After the ritual, we discovered the true. He was always taking care of me, carrying me, hugging me." I said

"But how?" she asked

"My mother was in love with him and James Potter lied to her making her leave him. He thought she was being use by my dad. Tom have a suspicion that my mother was pregnant but he never found her and he lost his hopes when he return." I said

"Are you living with him now?" she asked

"Yes, I have my room next to him and his familiar gave me her egg. I have a baby snake familiar call Onyx." I said

"So, is true, he is your father. I wanted to know if you would consider taking your NEWTS next year. You are advance enough to do it and have top scores and this could help you to take two masteries at the same time." She said

"I will talk with him about this; also I need to talk with Severus." I said blushing.

"How this happened? Is he making you happy?" she asked

"He is nice with me; you could see how he take care of me." I said.

"I never saw him like this; even with Lily." She said smiling, "Be gentle with his heart. Now go, probably he is waiting for you on the door."

"I was waiting for her until Potter told me she was with you. I hope you did not scared my intended." Severus said. "Hello love, are you hungry?"

"Severus, I'm so happy to see you like this," Minerva said

"Like what Minerva?" he asked icily.

"In love Severus, I'm happy for you both, you are a good match. Now go eat, I have thing to do before going to the great hall."

He took my hand and we walked together, lunch would be ready in ten minutes. After lunch, I was having a free hour before ancient runes.

"I know you have a free hour, will you come with me to the library? I need to give you some books you have to read before our first meeting tonight. Just remember that we will be working and I will be your master not your boyfriend." He said sternly

'I did expect anything different from you. I need to talk with you about a proposition professor McGonagall made today. We need time to think about this before I can give an answer and maybe I need to talk with my dad also." I said

He smile at me and opened the doors. We went to the table holding hands feeling everybody gaze over us. After we sat, Dumbledore arrived and told us to start eating. He prepared a plate with meats and vegetables and put it in front of me before addressing a second for him. He served us some juice and started to eat nodding to me to start eating. He started to talk with Dumbledore about the lesson he gave to day and left me with my thoughts.

I ate I silence, looking at my friends and smiling at them. I felt his hand caressing my knee before moving to the inside of my thigh and started tracing circles slowly.

'_Dear one, can you tell your boyfriend to do that outside the meals. Is disturbing enough to feel how you feel and to know he is doing this in public is too much for you old dad.' _Tom said and I chuckle_, "Dearest, please."_

"_Ok, a will do something to bother him and he will stop or at least I hope so."_ I said

I move my hand and I touch his leg softly. He lost his breath and glared at me. I started to caress him slowly, moving my hand until he took my hand and put it over the table.

"Don't" he hissed.

"So, stop first, my father was not happy about this. I said

"How does he knows?" he asked

"The mark, we can feel each other, now he is rather relief but irritate as he is alone and rather arouse." I said chuckling, "oh geez, now he is a little angry with me, _sorry dad, I will be nicer, I promise."_

'_Just after what you did to him, this afternoon will be interesting for you and a nightmare for me' _He said

'_What are you talking about?' I asked_

"Albus, after a difficult day, maybe Miss Riddle needs to rest. Don't you think she should be excuse for classes this afternoon? After all she already passed her OWLS." I heard Severus said.

"Oh my friend you are right, she need to rest for two days at least and can you take care of her? Dumbledore asked smirking.

"I will do it, can you take care of my classes, the students will be rather happy to have a break from the bat." Severus said.

"Just tell me if she needs more days." Dumbledore said and the entire staff started to laugh softly.

'_Mia, what is going on?' _Tom asked

'_I just got two day off class and the headmaster asked the potion master to take care of me. He is taking days off as well.' _I said blushing

'_Oh, please protection charm and potion! Please not babies until graduation' _he said sadly.

'_Dad, do not be sad. I will be at home soon; maybe I can go over the weekend.' _I said

'_Ok, I have to go, talk later' _he said cutting the link


	4. Planning on the summer

I do not own Harry Potter

SevPOV

I heard a knock and a black eagle was waiting near the window. Lucifer! I hope is not bad news.

'_Severus,_

_I know about your little holyday with my daughter and I will only said two things: potion and charm for you and her. I will not have a grandson until graduation!_

_On the other hand, she is already on age but I think she never have the experience so be gentle and do not force anything on her._

_I will wait for her to call me if she needs me so tell her not to expect me until you finish your game. _

_We will meet this weekend as she is coming to visit me and you are welcome to join._

_Say hello to her._

_Lord Voldemort'_

I just read the letter and I sighed. Now, I only have to face her and her fury. She told me she was picking up somethings from her room and she would be here soon. I decided to prepare tea with some pastries to redeem myself. I hoped it could work.

I heard a knock and she was here, with a bag on her shoulder, looking at me rather amuse.

"So, will I enter the snake's lair?" she said smirking.

"Yes but you will find that on of the snakes is yur familiar and the other one is rather fond of you. Do you want some tea?" I said leading her to the sitting room.

"Yes please, hmm, I love this." she said taking a little lemon pie. "Harry said hello and good luck."

"Good luck?" I asked worry

"Yeap, as you can see this is not funny. Harry, Ron and Ginny were laughing at my face during lunch and the headmaster made the entire staff laugh at me." She said enjoying her tea, "so now you need to show me a little appreciation for having me here."

"Ok but before we do anything, we need to take these potions." I said, "No, it was not my idea but your dear father so take them if you don't want your newly boyfriend to suffer on his hands."

I gave her a blue vial and she took it, drinking it while I drank mine. She was nervous and I tried to soothe her caressing her back.

"Love, we don't need to do anything, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Next week the classes are over and you will be at the manor. Many people will be there and we will not have many chances of having alone time. Your father will want to be with you often as he lost your childhood." I said sitting her on my lap.

"Yes, I know. I'm just scare of some of them. Do you think they could try something against me?" she asked

"Not directly. You see your father was trying to find a way out of this war. He understood some time ago, that this war is reducing the magical population. He was thinking about changing his ways. He is only afraid of the muggle influence not their blood like everybody think." I said, "You need to speak with him."

"I see, maybe we need to work out a new plan. The headmaster could help us with that." She said smiling, "now, to redeem yourself, do you have a plan?"

"Oh yes," I said claiming her lips and tasting her fully. I put my arms around her and she shifted her position straddling me. She was playing with my hair and I put my hand on her lower back pushing her against my body, feeling her core over my hard cock. She started to move slowly, searching for release and I helped her finding a rhythm helping us to feel each other pleasure. We moved together for several minutes until I felt her orgasm and I fell into my own heaven. We kissed softly until we came from our high and she smiled into my kiss.

"I love you", she said into my ear

"I love you too darling." I told her picking her up and taking her to my bed, "We need to rest and tonight we will take diner in here. Sleep love, I right here."

In the end I spent the last week in his quarters, resting, he return to teach a day later and I was left alone with Mindy, who took pleasure in pampering me. The morning we were leaving school, I had the chance to spend some time with my friends on the train. Some of the Gryffindors were a little scared around me but my friends knew better.

"So is he really trying to find a potion to help my parents?" Neville asked.

"Yes, he told me that he never wanted that, he said your family is an ancient one and that your parents were good fighters." I said, "I can write to you if there is something new."

"My grandmother will be please, she was a little disturbed when I told her about you." He said

"I know" I sighed

'_Mia, are you all right? I just felt your sadness.' _Dad asked

'_I was talking with Neville about his parents." _I said

'_Tell him that I finish the base for the potion and I probably will have more news during the holydays with Severus at the manor.' _He said_, 'Naguini is anxious to see her baby.'_

'_Yeap, he is sleeping but last night it took me a long time to calm him down." _I said

'_Ok, see you soon' _he said cutting the link

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yeap, Daddy was telling me some news about the potion for Neville parents." I said and everybody gasped

"Where you talking with you know who?" Lavender asked

"We have a link and we can talk like this. Neville he said that he finished the base for the potion and he would have more news during the holidays!" I said and Neville smiled.

"Thanks Hermione." He said

We played and ate some sweets before the train entered the station. Everybody was thinking about who would be waiting for me and they were surprise when they saw Tom Riddle waiting with Naguini on his shoulders. He had some flowers, white roses for me and he was smiling, freaking out the parents around him.

"I think he looks scarier this way." Ron said and everybody nodded. "Now we will see how much he cares about his daughter."

Yuppie, now the circus begins. The train stopped and we opened the door, carrying our trunks outside. I saw a death eater approaching to me and bowing before taking my bags.

"My Lady, you father is waiting for you, I will take your bags to the manor" he said before leaving.

"Ok, this is crazy" Ginny said. "He look like an older version of the Tom I met when I was eleven years old."

I nodded and we went to meet our parents. He was smiling at me and Naguini was looking for Onyx.

'_Onyx, you mother is looking for you, go to her and be gentle" _I said

'_ok, see you later Mia" _Onyx said nuzzling my neck

"Hermione, do you speak parsel tongue?" Dean asked

"Yes, it comes with the family blood. See you later, maybe we can meet during the holydays." I said walking to my father direction.

He was waiting for me and he was getting impatient. I came close to him and he took me in his arms kissing my head.

"I missed you so much little one" he said

"Me too dad, let's go home before somebody have a heart attack seen you like this' I said teasing and he laughed making everybody jump around us.

"Baby girl, let's go home," he before hugging me and apparating with me "Welcome home baby girl, we will speak English only using parsel tongue when we need privacy or we have to speak with our familiars."

"Ok, Severus will arrived in the evening; will he use his usual room?" I asked and dad leaded me to a room a little far from his own room.

I opened the door and I saw a big bed, four doors and a hearth. I looked at him puzzle.

"This is you new room, a little far from mine as I don't want to hear you when you will be with him. This is his room also. You have a closet, a bathroom, an office and a lab. His personal lab." He said smiling. "This is my present for you both."

"Thank you dad, I really love him and he is not pushing me, he takes care of me." I told him

"Now, we need to take lunch and I will tell you the latest news from our followers; we have a lot of work to do if you want me to follow your rules. As you could see I stopped the attacks and I started to take some of my players from the ministry, not all but some of them; I need some influence after all if I want this to work." He said and I nodded.

"Severus told me a little about your ideas, would you explain more. I would like to understand you." I said and he nodded

"You have to understand that the wizard world changed a lot the last 200 years. The muggles stopped the persecutions and the muggleborns could enter our world. They were welcome and as the leaders did not wanted to pressure them, we started to lose some of our important tradition like marriage bindings, naming of the children, the home schooling. I don't want all the muggles to die anymore but I don't want them to rule our life. I know I made a lot of mistakes and sometimes I did not control our followers as I should but I hope with your help we can fix this."

"What about Harry?" I asked

"Well, I was trying to revenge your mother, I probably should stop with that also." He said embarrassed. "I cannot forgive his father, he made me lose your mother, your childhood and he killed his own wife bonding his son to me."

"I know, just don't think about that all the time. Wow, hamburgers!" I said looking at the table," and French fries and butterbeer. I love you daddy."

"I knew you would like this, you mother loved it! Yes, I showed her a little of our world." He said, "I miss her so much. Was she happy with her husband?"

"I thing she was content but I could see something was missing on her life. I have her diaries, maybe you can find some answers there." I said softly.

"Yes, I would love this." he said, "Mia, I need you to be alert when Bellatrix is around, she is mad and I cannot control her sometimes. She know that she cannot touch you but she can bait you to justify an attack. If she gives you problems, talk to me or to Severus and we will help you, at least until you will be initiated as my heiress."

"Ok dad, can we go to the library?" I asked and he laughed.

Once we sat on the couches, I started to be nervous, as I wanted to talk with him about some ideas I had. I was hoping to see if he wanted to stop the war and how much he could compromise.

"I can feel you Mia, tell me; what are you thinking about," he said looking at me.

"I thought we could make some changes in our, hmm, you ways and stop this war. This would need some compromise from everybody stating from you and Dumbledore." I said looking down.

"Do you want me to speak with the old man?" he asked shock

"Hmm, yes, he always said love could save you." I said not daring to look at him. "And as I love you, I think he could help us, he want to end this and with the new memories he understood somethings better. Severus also could understand why his first love died and he hate Potter more than before."

He looked at me, studying my reactions and came to sit on my side. He wouldn't speak as a good Slytherin he was thinking about the cons and pros of this particular request.

"I can understand what you are asking and I think could be a good idea but what bother me most is that even if this could be a disaster, I would still do it just because you asked for this; I don't like to feel that somebody can wrapped me to her finger as you do or your mother did. Don't worry, I will survive but is not helping to my good mood. Just tell Severus to be a nice guy tonight." He said dryly, "Go floo the fool and we will see if he has the time to talk with us about your plan."

I let my breath out and he laughed at me, hugging me before I went to the hearth and flooed the headmaster.

"Hermione, everything is ok?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, headmaster, my father would like to meet the head of the Order and talk about a possible truce to discuss some ideas I have." I said

"Are you serious? Is he willing to talk with me? How? Why?" he asked shocked

"Hmm, he said because I asked for this but I think he wants to see if we could end this." I said and he smiled

"The brightest witch of this age, I will call Severus and Kingsley and we will request the permission to flood." He said and left the connection.

I sat near my father and I smiled softly.

"What did he say?" he asked

"He is coming with Severus and Kingsley. They will be requesting permission to your floo as soon as they are ready." I said

"Good, I hope this work; I want to be able to visit your mother and to take you out sometimes." He said and he caressed my head, "you are like your mother, bossing around, making me do things I don't want to do. Once he make me eat Chinese food. I was so happy with her."

"I hope you could be happy again dad." I said and he smiled softly.

After ten minutes the hearth was green, Dumbledore was asking permission to enter, and my dad accepted. They came and he told them to sit asking Mindy to bring tea and cookies.

"Tom, your daughter told us you wanted to talk with us." Dumbledore said

"Is more that she told me to talk with you about some ideas she has for us." Dad said smirking, "little one, tell us your plan."

"Ok, as a muggleborn I faced different problems entering the wizard world. I did not have the information I needed and the books did not have everything I wanted to know. I never knew how to greet the pure bloods and how to dress properly or even walk. I was lucky as I could find a lot of information on the library but the regular teenagers would not do this and they will be ignorant. I think that is dangerous for us to lose our traditions but we need to find a way to welcome the new ideas and the new blood the muggleborn can bring. For example, the computers could help us a lot with the studies or the telephone could made communication easier. We need to find a balance." I said and I looked at them, "the problems is that after many years of war, we have many extremist on the two side. Bellatrix is dangerous and I think is crazy. Moody needs to be control to prevent further damage. We need to create a plan, maybe we can start with a better muggles studies at school and to include wizard tradition for the muggleborns and the half-bloods."

"Tom you can be proud of you girl as I am on with the plan. Hermione, how old are you?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm 17 almost 18 thanks to the time turner I used three years ago." I said

"Hermione, I would love you to take you NEWTS during the summer and start to teach muggles studies next year, you can learn the tradition and mix the classes together." Dumbledore said and I was beaming at him

"Dad, what do you think about this?" I asked him

"It could be a good idea, as I could see you potential, maybe there are other muggleborns like you. I will help you. What about the war and my dear followers who are nutts?" Dad asked

"Well, we can always use Azkaban and let them take a long holyday there. Please My Lord, tell me I can put Bellatrix there." Severus begged.

"My pleasure, I'm tired of having her trying to jump to my bones." Dad said shuddering.

"So, I have an idea, we will write an essay explaining our ideas and telling of our truce and we will start working together from now on. Truce?" Dumbledore said offering his hand to dad who took it gladly.

"I just want to enjoy my time with my daughter." He said and I smile hugging Severus. "Well until she will run with her boyfriend."

Everybody laughed and they left after having agree to a formal meeting on the ministry. Showing himself, my father would show that the minister is in denial and he would be sack. Severus went to our room to put his clothes and books on their places and I asked dad for some minutes alone.

"Tell me dear, what is bothering you?" he asked

"What do you know about my mother's dead?" I asked softly

"Bellatrix told me they had a car accident." He said

Yes, that part is true but sometimes I think it was one of our follower who did it; I don't have an evidence but I will find them. They were driving on the cost, coming home from a conference, when he lost control of the car and the fell over the cliff. They found him on the car and they could not find her body, probably the sea took her. That was the painful part of being alone. I did not have a place to mourn her." I said crying on his chest

"Little one, we will find her, she cannot be lost like this. I still love her, you know?" he said hugging me closer.


	5. Claim

I don' own Harry Potter stories

Her POV

The first two weeks of my summer were intense, full of things to do; the truce between father and the light was operational and everyday different persons came to our house demanding to have answers concerning their love ones. Sometimes, father would tell them that they died fighting and sometimes they would said that they were on his ranks and died fighting the light or following they own interest. One of this case was Molly. She always though that her brothers died when some death eaters tracked them but the awful true was that they were trying to enter to the Riddle Manor to take what they thought was the most powerful wand and the wards killed them. She was destroyed and took some time to calm her down. Eventually she came around my new heritage and started to come to see me and spoke politely to dad.

It was nice to have my friends coming to see me and stay for the night. The first time harry came, we had a nice talk on the library and they reached a compromise regarding the bond. Harry promise not to bother him with his teenager's antics and father promised not to enter his head and hurt him anymore. After that, they had a good time speaking in parsel tongue and learning how this bond could be useful in case of a problem.

Ron and Ginny were easier after they understood what happened to their uncles and saw how dad cared about me. He also gained some points when he gave Ginny a full knezzel and bought Ron the last broom especially made for him with some powerful spells to prevent some accidents. Neville and his grandmother came and talked with him; it was a difficult talk but he asked their forgiveness telling them he would never hurt an ancient line like theirs and showed them his research. Luna came one day and asked my dad if he would do in interview for his father and to my utter surprise he accepted and they spend two hours on the library before a happy Luna left the manor with several parchments.

Lucius helped me with the traditions and how to behave in the pureblood society. Narcisa helped me buying all the clothes I needed for the different meetings we would have during the summer. Draco was fun and good to be around as he did not need to hate me anymore so he become a good friend and he stayed sometimes over the night.

Father was something different to everybody else. His life was difficult, he was trying to handle his new emotions and I helped with Naguini and Onyx. We spent a lot of hour trying to decide what I should do next year. Dumbledore wanted me to teach but I did not feel confident enough to teach the seven years. Professor McGonagall wanted me to take the Newts and take two apprenticeships. Severus said I should be able to continue for one more year and take the Newts and the end of my sixth year, that would be give me the time to end my mastery on two years and not four as usual. He said I could have one more year to enjoy a normal school time with my friends, or simply finish my two years with them with my apprenticeship. It was not easy and I had time to decide as Dumbledore wanted an answer for the beginning of august.

Severus was working with my father to make the potions for the cruciatus aftereffect a reality. He remembered Neville's parents and wanted to help them. He spent a lot of time on the study and we saw each other during the meals. I missed him but I knew he was trying to make something good for my friend and many other victims.

Today Remus and Sirius would be here to see how I was doing in my new house. They heard so many thing from Harry, Ron and Ginny that they wanted to meet Dad. Severus was not happy about this but dad told him the he should trust me to protect myself and that Onyx and Naguini would not leave my side. Severus kissed me and told me to call him if I needed but I knew the potion was on a critical stage and he needed to concentrate on the brewing. I sat with dad on the sitting room waiting for them to floo to our manor. Dad put me on his lap and started telling me some stories from his childhood and school days and I was laughing madly when Remus and Sirius flooed to our sitting room. They gaped at the picture and Dad smirked before putting me on the couch next to him.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I heard many things about you from Harry, Ginny and Ron, even from Draco and Severus" Dad said and they nodded, "Come we will take some tea on the garden."

He led us to a beautiful garden full of roses and lilies. We sat on a table by the shadows and Mindy poured tea for everybody and placed some cookies on a plate. She left and we drank for a while only commenting about the garden.

"Harry told me you talked about his father, how could this be possible? he was our best friend." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Is difficult to say why a person would do something so cruel and without any sense. Jean was trying to divorce her husband when she left. I think she knew she was pregnant and she wanted to stay with me. I don't know what he told her to made her leave me but she refused to talk with me or explain anything." Dad said

"What about the bond you have with Harry?" Remus asked

"I don't know a way to stop this but we made a deal, we will try to close this with oclumency. He said he would ask Severus to help him and I'm a master on it so it could be done. You can imagine that I'm not interesting in sharing his thoughts or his emotions." Dad said and they nodded.

"What about Hermione? What is she going to do next year?" Sirius asked

"She has a lot of options and we discussed them, now she has to choose and we will support her." dad said

"You will let her go to school if she decided this?" Remus asked

"I will only ask from her to be carefully and not make problems to her teachers." Dad said

"What about Snape?" Sirius said frowning

"They are happy and that's the important thing, I will accept her choices" dad said and Naguini entered the room with Onyx.

'_Master, the French minister arrived and said he need to speak with you' _Naguini said and dad sighed

"I'm sorry, I have a guest that need to talk with me; I will let you with my daughter and our familiars. _Naguini and Onyx, be polite and do to try to scare them or our little girl will be mad with you; baby girl I have to work but if you need me just call me'_ dad said kissing my head before leaving us.

"So, how are you Hermione?" Remus asked

"I'm happy, he is nice with me and we spend a lot of time together. My familiars are always looking after me and my old and new friends are helping me to adapt to my new situation," I said smiling. Sirius sat next to me and caressed my head.

"So, what about Snivellus? How can you choose him to be you suitor?" Sirius asked and a shook my head petting Onyx, "I mean if you want an older suitor, I'm sure you can find better choices"

"Better choices like what? You?" I asked standing up and moving to the window.

"Sirius, is not polite to step in somebody claim like this," Remus said and Sirius glared at him, "you know what Harry and Ron told you about them"

"She is only confused my friend, I'm sure that I can help her see her mistake" Sirius said moving next to me and picking my hand, he kissed it softly. I shuddered and tried to take my hand away but he was stronger

"well, I know there is a truce but I think everybody would understand if I hex you to the next week Black," Severus said icily, "I will only said this once, stay away from my witch.

Sirius released me, I went into Severus arms shaking, and feeling ashamed, even if he only kiss my hand, I felt a little dirty. Severus took me into his arms and caressed my back.

"Well, I remembered a situation where you tried to woo a witch many years ago and the good one took her from you" Sirius said

I was angry with him and I could feel Severus and Remus fury after his words. I held up my hand stopping them and I winked to Remus.

"So, you think I was coerced to have him as my suitor?" I asked and he nodded, "that is not possible for me to feel anything for him?"

Again, he nodded and I felt Severus tensed behind me. I smirked to Remus and he nodded. He could see my eyes glistening with mischief. I turned around and I put one of my hands on Severus's neck and the second on his cheek. I pulled him down and I kissed him, lapping his lips, asking for entrance that he gave me, deepening the kiss. After some minutes, I heard Dad coughing and I pulled away.

"Little girl is not polite to snog you boyfriend when other people are in the room." Dad said smirking

"Sirius said I could not possible fancy Severus and I had to prove him wrong, sorry father." I said smiling softly

"I know, Naguini told me." Dad said, "Mr. Black, my daughter is having a relationship she chose with a good man, stay away from them or I will forbid any relationship with her."

"I'm sorry Lord Riddle," Sirius said bowing in defeat. "Coming with me Remus?"

"No, I'm staying, I need to speak with Severus." Remus said, "See you later."

Severus told him to follow him to the lab as he needed to add an ingredient to the potion he was brewing and they left talking calmly. I hope they could stop their stupid war that had more than twenty years. I sat on the couch with my father who decided to read while a thought about my options.

"Little girl what is bothering you so bad? Tell me and I will try to help" dad said

"I was thinking about my options. I will tell you what I think and you could give me your opinion," I said and he nodded, "the option to be a teacher even is it flattering it out of the question, I cannot teach the seventh year, I would not feel comfortable to do it. The option that professor McGonagall told me if interesting but I will look at my friends enjoying and I would be apart from them."

"so your question is that you'll make one year and you'll take your Newts or you'll make the two years with your friends?" dad asked and I nodded

"I will give you my opinion. I think you need to take the two year as you would do normally; take your time to have a normal or almost normal scholarship. Is ok if you are in Severus class, I check that with the board and they only asked that Albus would correct your work and you would take the test with him. You will be Severus assistant but you will still be in his class." Dad said, "What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know, we are together but we don't have time together as we are busy. I miss him terrible," I said sad.

"I have an idea about this but I will talk with him before telling you anything" dad said smirking and I frowned, "is ok, I think you will like this. Now we will take diner and we will go to bed as tomorrow we have a large gathering."

The next morning I woke up with soft kisses on my neck and a very aroused half sleepy man next to me. He was kissing and sucking my neck while fondling my breast and ass. I moaned loudly and he startled and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I was having a good dream and I did not realized I was bothering you." He said half sleep.

"Bothering me? Try waking me up every day like this and you will have a happy woman," I said kissing his nose.

"I promise your father to wait until you are on age and I promise you as soon as I can claim you, I will ravish you." Severus said standing up and going to the bathroom.

This was frustrating me and it was all father's fault. Some days I was too angry about this promise. I sighed and I walked to the closet to pick up the robe Narcisa bought for this gathering. It would be the first time I would sit next to my father for a meeting. Lucius told me what to do and Severus will be by my side guarding me. The breakfast was tense and dad tried to soothe me until he realized he was making me more nervous so he asked Severus to find a way to calm me down quick. Severus smirked and led me to the sitting room, setting some privacy and silence charms.

"Severus, what are you doing?" I asked walking to the desk.

He came to my side and sat me on the desk opening my legs and pulling up my robe. He caressed my thighs and I gasped. He started to pull down my panties and I looked at him speechless. He pushed me to my back and kneeled kissing my leg.

"I love your smell and I want to taste you," he said approaching to my core. He pushed his nose into mi slit and I moaned making his chuckled. "So eager, so wet for me" he opened my folds with his fingers and licked my clit while I pushed his face closer to my cunt. He nibbled, kissed and suckled me until I yelled his name. He drank all the juices I gave him and took me into his arms, kissing me hard and slow. "Better"

"Hmm, I, I" I stuttered

"Ok, maybe it was too much. This was your first orgasm love?" he asked smiling

"Oh yes, it was perfect" I said softly snuggling close to him. He casted a cleansing spell and repair the damage on my hair while I put my panties on.

"Severus, Hermione, you need to come to the ballroom." Dad was calling us and we left the study. We arrived to the ballroom and I sat on a chair next to his throne. He looked at me and smirked. "Nice to see you know how to handle my girl Severus. Next time try to put a stronger silence spell."

"I'm sorry my Lord" Severus said and I blushed

"Is ok, call me Tom as you are family now." Dad said and Severus nodded.

Dad summoned his followers and they started to enter the room. Lucius, Narcisa and Draco came to our side and dad told them to stand behind me. Bellatrix looked at me with hate on her eyes and smiled sweetly to my father who shuddered making me smirked. The big bad Dark Lord did not know how to handle the bitch.

"Hermione Jean Riddle, if you think about that again, you will be grounded," he muttered to me

"Sorry Dad but she is too obvious and you were shuddering at her touch. I will protect you dad," I muttered back and he smiled.

"I love you little girl" he muttered and looked at the death eaters waiting for his words, "today is the first day my daughter will sit by my side. She is my second and her world is law only to be overrule by me. She has her guard who will protect her and our familiar who will not let anybody hurt her."

Naguini and Onyx came to my side and put their heads on my lap hissing to them. Onyx was getting bigger and would be even scarier that his mother. Everybody looked at them and took a step back.

"Her guard will be formed by Severus, Lucius, Narcisa and Draco. They will help her and protect her when I'm not by her side." Father said. "Now, we will enjoy the party and celebrate the end of this war."

Draco asked me a dance and we started to dance together. Severus told me he wouldn't dance and stayed next to my father while dad talked with some people I did not know. Draco was funny and we laughed lot while we move around the room. He took me to the food side and we put some food on a big plate bringing it to the throne. I thought we could share this with Dad and Severus. They smiled at us and took some food while Draco went to find drink for all of us. We were having good time and Lucius said I was perfect and was proud of my behavior. Draco came back with the drinks and sat by my side.

"My Lord, I hope you are having a good time," Bellatrix said to dad smiling sensually to him. I hiss under my breath and Severus put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Thank you Bellatrix. Where is Rudolph?" Dad asked

"He was with his brother on the library I think. Researching a way to discover something for a treasure in South America, I believe" Bellatrix said moving closer to father. I was angry and Severus muttered in my ear to relax and see a master at work. "Care to join me I in the dance floor my Lord?"

"Bellatrix, I so sorry but I promise all my dances to my daughter and I was waiting for her to end her dance with Draco. Did you see how good friends they became?" Dad said taking my hand, "maybe another day?"

We moved to together around the floor and he was a good dancer. I laughed as he told me how every time he would need to find an excuse to not dance or be alone with her and how she will try every time to make a go at him. She was annoying and I should find a way to stop this. I heard a muttering around me and some of the followers would stop talking as soon we were close to them.

"Bellatrix! Stop this madness right now!" Narcisa said and Bellatrix growled at her

"I'm just saying what everybody think, she can be his daughter but is she strong enough?" Bellatrix said and some of them nodded.

I looked at my father and he was troubled. She was defying his authority and he did not wanted to punish her as he was trying to save her from her own stupidity. I heard some hissings and I saw Naguini and Onyx coiling next to me prepared to attack and protect me.

"You can see she has four guards and two strong familiars to protect her, I don't think she can hold a battle." Bellatrix said mocking me.

Father was angry and I saw that he was ready to attack her; Severus was seething as she was humiliating me and the Malfoy looked angry and embarrassed at the same time. I held my father by his arms and looked into his eyes

'_Are you sure little girl, I can feel you want to prove them wrong but are you sure you will be able to take her down?' _ dad asked concerned

'_I need to prove them who I'm or they will never stop wondering if they can take my place' _I said.

"Severus, what do you think?" father asked

"Well, even if I want to protect her honor, maybe she need to teach them who she is. She will be fine my Lord." Severus said

"Little girl, just don't kill her as I need to talk with her after this" father said and I grinned.

I always wanted to hurt her, she broke down Neville's parent, she was annoying with my father, trying to get into Severus pants and tried to kill Sirius and Remus more than once. I went to her side and I took my wand out of my sleeve.

"Oh, the little kitten wants to play" Bellatrix sang, "Reducto!" I dodged the hex and jump back.

"nervi radere" I yelled and the hex hit her on her arm making her lose the use of her wand arm. "accio wand" I yelled and her wand came right to my hand, "something else to prove?"

"You forget who I am little girl. Septusempra" she yelled and I heard Severus growling. The hex passed over my shoulder and I felt my fury growing inside me. Is she wanted to play hard I will do it. I held up the two wands and I started to circle her. She started to looked scared.

"From now until you understand your mistake, you cannot enjoy the most basic pleasures and every man or woman will only see your evil reflected in your face; Anima reflectitur!" I said and she fell into the ground yelling in agony. "Well she did not change a lot, she only lost her glamour on her hair."

"Good work little one, somebody want to try?" father said seething, "next person who dares to humiliates or insult my daughter will suffer under my hands not hers."

Everybody kneeled before me and said with a strong voice, "We ate here to serve you my Lady"

I nodded and I felt drained. Severus came fast to my side and held me in his arms. Father was checking my vitals and Lucius was looking at me proud. Dad told me to sit that I was only tired and I would be ok soon.

"Where did you find hat spell?" Dad asked

"I didn't, it just appeared on my head, why?" I asked confused

"Is a very old and difficult spell from our family, only Salazar Slytherin could control it and this was many centuries ago when he created it." Dad said, "I tried once to do it but I passed out before I finished the first word."

"Ok, so what to do now?" I asked

"You need a normal year little girl, maybe your idea of a normal scholarship is not bad. I will think about this and tell you tomorrow." Dad said kissing my head. "Severus take my little girl to bed, she is too tired, we are lucky that she did no hurt herself casting that spell."

Severus nodded and carried me to our room where he undressed me and put me into bed. I fell sleep fast and I did not felt him when he joined me minutes later. I felt something warm and soft caressing my folds and Severus groaned. I tried to sit down and he pushed me down entering my core with his tongue. He circled my clit and I moaned loudly. He was driving me insane. His skilled tongue entered me and tasted my pussy and I pushed his face closer while I tried to open my legs wider. He was so good at this and I fell into heaven some minutes after yelling his name.

"Hmm, morning love" I said softly

"Good morning pet, shower?" he asked and I nodded walking into the shower while he prepared himself for a busy day. I found my clothes ready for the day and we went to the dining room for breakfast. Dad was waiting for us and looking annoyed.

"Severus, I think I found a modification to your silence spell, try _muffliato maximum_, it would work beautiful and let me start my morning peacefully." Dad said and I blushed, "kitten, is ok, I'm not angry; is just that between the mark and your screams is a little too much."

"Sorry dad, what do you plan to do today?" I asked

"I need a word with Severus about some planning we need to do for next year and I think Harry and Ron will be here soon." Dad said and I smiled. "Severus, I have some ideas I want to discuss with you, join in the study after breakfast?"

"Yes my Lord" Severus said and dad shook his head

"Call me Tom, Severus, you are practically family now" Dad said and Severus nodded pouring me some coffee.

"Did you have something planned to do with your friends today?" Severus asked

"I wanted to talk with them about Sirius, is annoying how he acted last time he was here and I'm afraid he could lie to them." I said and they nodded.

"If you need our help just called us," Dad said leaving the room with Severus.

Mindy came to tell me master Potter and master Weasley were waiting for me in the sitting room and I went to meet them. They looked worried and I felt my heart sinking to the idea they could be against my relationship with Severus. I kissed them and I sat with them.

"Hermione, Sirius was not happy about his visit here; he said your father and Severus were menacing him," Harry said

"He made a pass on me Harry, he told me he was sure I was coerced into this relationship because Severus was my father's second." I said

"We know, Remus told us that but we are worried about his reasons to do this. You need to be carefully around him now." Ron said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We are afraid that he could try to force you into an engagement with him." Harry said," wait a minute, you father is trying to use our bond to tell me something. Ok, he know about this and is working on that but please do not stay alone in a room with him."

"Thank you Harry" I said smiling

"So how the great bat is treating you?" Ron asked smirking

"Ron, just look at her face, she is glowing" harry said smirking, "so, how far did you go yet?"

"Harry! I'm not telling you that!" I yelled laughing

"Why not? If I have to hear him moaning after the ferret, you will tell me something to feel better about me with Luna," Ron said

"The ferret? Luna?" I asked, "If you want answers, you have to give me some details," I demanded and they laughed.

"Ron is dating Luna and he just convinced her to snog hard on the closet," Harry said smirking

"At least I'm not moaning after somebody because I'm not brave enough to talk with him." Ron said laughing

"What can I do to approach to him? Ok, he is talking with me but he is the sex god of Hogwarts. He has all the girls after him." Harry said looking deflated.

"I will see him soon as he is part of my personal guard. I will try to find out something for you" I said

"Your personal guard?" Ron asked

"Yes, Lucius, Narcisa, Draco and Severus" I said

"And that bring us back to our question. How far Mione?" Harry asked

"Well, we snog often and he loves to kiss me all over and…" I said stuttering

"Did he had his way to taste you? Sneaky man. Was it good?" Ron asked

"So good that my father modified the muffliato spell for us" I said blushing

"Lucky girl," Harry said, "We are happy for you both. What are you going to do next year?"

"I think I will be back with you, I'm still talking with dad but he thinks I deserve a normal scholarship." I said

"He really loves you Mione," Ron said and we talked about everything that changed that year.

After they left, father told me to get dress to dine outside and to put one of my best robes. I did it and he gave me a necklace made of diamond paired with beautiful earrings. He told me how beautiful I was and led me to the sitting room. Severus was standing near the fire and he was handsome. He was wearing black robes and his hair was pull on his neck. He offered me his arms and led me to the floo. We entered to a beautiful restaurant that was in vogue for the last year and the waiter showed us the best table. Everybody was looking at us and Severus had eyes only for me.

"Severus, nice to see you. We need to meet and make up for the lost time." A beautiful black haired witch told him while caressing his arm.

"Rosa, nice to meet you. I want to introduce you Hermione Riddle," Severus said and the witch looked at me.

"Ah, yes, I see you are working tonight, I guesses she needs friends and her father asked you to take her out?" she said trying to humiliate me.

"No, I decided I wanted some quality time with my girlfriend so I brought her to my favorite restaurant." Severus said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Your girlfriend?" the witch asked shocked

"Yes and if you don't mind, we would love to have our privacy" Severus said looking at me and asking me if I wanted champagne or some wine.

The rest of the diner was magic, Severus told me more stories about his life and I told him what I wanted to do over the next two years. After we took the desert, he apparated us to his manor and he led me to the library where I fell in love with the old books and parchments.

"I see I found a rival for your love," Severus said smiling

"Never but they are so beautiful and so full of knowledge." I said caressing one of the books softly.

"I know" Severus said kissing my hand. "Come let's sit on the couch love"

"Ok" I said and I followed to the couch.

"Your dad told me that you want to finish you two years left at school with your friends and I think it could be a good idea in the theory." Severus said and I nodded, "The problems is that the Board will not allow me to court you if you are my student but I think I found a solution. This will require some changes in our live faster that I wanted but I hope you would like this"

"Tell me and I will decide with your help." I said thinking I knew his solution and scared at the same time about the changes it would bring in our lives.

"I met you when you were a child and I watched you grew up into this beautiful young woman you are today. I fell in love with you without trying, admiring your fire and your beauty. I thought I would never have the chance to call you mine and you surprise me when you told me you wanted me as well. I thought about our lives and the changes we lived together and all the challenges we had in our way and I realized that I want more, I want to know that you are mine and I'm yours." Severus said kneeling before me and I gasped, "Hermione, love, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

I looked at him and I so hope in his eyes and some fear of rejection. I cupped his cheek and I kissed him softly, "It would be an honor to become your wife love"

"I love you so much Hermione," he said grinning while he put a beautiful plating and diamond ring on my finger that match the necklace and the earrings. I looked at him and he chuckled, "I went with you father yesterday to buy the ring and he took the match to give you as a present for our engagement. We should go to the manor to tell him the news because I'm sure he is waiting for us"

"He must be pacing around the hearth looking at the hour. Let's go love," I said and we flooed to the manor.

Dad was pacing around the hearth and I fell into his arms laughing madly. He helped me stand and led me to the couch. He looked at my left hand and smiled softly.

"Congratulations! I should organize a ball in your honor but I'm sure you will prefer something calm so I will organized a diner with our friends." Dad said, "Severus, as I told you yesterday I only ask you to take care of her well. Now Bellatrix is in Azkaban and hopefully everything will be ok."

"What about her husband and brother in law?" I asked

"Imperium, she controlled them all the time and they are getting help in Saint Mungus. She made them fuck each other to humiliate them and took some of her lovers to see them. They will stay there for a while. Mrs. Longbotton was glad to see her goes to prison and she told us she will help us with the changes we want to make." Dad said and I nodded. "Go to sleep little girl and I will prepare everything for tomorrow."

The next morning came fast and I found lot of death eaters running around the house preparing the dining room. One of them bowed and told breakfast would be serve on the kitchen. I walked inside the room to find Severus talking with Lucius, Narcisa and father. Dad was telling them about how we should announce our engagement and Lucius was running over the pure blood laws to see how to conduct the ceremony. I gasped when he said I would be presented as Lady Riddle and I would have to walk to the dining room with Severus by my side.

"Hermione, just be glad that you father accepted to make a diner with friend and family. When I got engage, Druella wanted a big ball and I had to stand on a stand for hours listening to every guest congratulating me." Narcisa said and I nodded. "Come you need a good breakfast before we start with the preparations; the spa is waiting for us and the hairdresser will be here at two pm to start with you hair. I will help you to you robe and the guest will arrive at six pm. everybody us coming."

"Ok, so how is this going to work?" I asked

"Well, you father will be on the ballroom when the guest will arrive. When everybody is on his or her place, he will call you and introduce you to them. Is simple. Narcisa, Draco and me will be close to you as your guards." Lucius said.

"Hermione, you need to stay calm because some of your friends could react badly to the news but I don't think they will make problems with this. I talked with Albus and he is fine with this; the Board is more than happy that we got this situation out of their hands. They had a condition to accept this." Dad said and I winced knowing what he would say next.

"What are they asking Tom?" Severus asked

"The marriage must be done before the start of the term. We have less than a month to prepare everything," Lucius said and I felt my legs giving up. Severus caught me before I knock the floor and helped into the chair.

"Love are you ok?" Severus asked

"Just promise me it will a small wedding please," I said softly and Severus nodded

"Hermione, I understand that you would like that and we will do like today, only family and friends." Dad said and I smiled softly. "Now go, you have many things to do today."

The spa was great and I spend a nice day with Narcisa who was becoming a good friend. She told me her adventures at school and I learned many tools I could use against Severus. The massage was great, the manicure was funny, the magic wax was perfect, and I felt my legs so soft. When we returned to the manor, we took a light snack on my rooms before the hairdresser arrived and started to twist my hair around. It was painful but Narcisa told me I would be beautiful. She helped me into my dress and jewels and I put my shoes before looking at my reflection on the mirror.

I was stunned. The silver robe was perfect and caressed me like a second skin, my blond hair up in a lose bun and the beautiful platinum necklace shining on my cleavage. The makeup was natural and flattered my grey eyes. I was happy and Narcisa beamed at me. She took my hand and led me to our position near the door where Severus was waiting with Lucius and Draco. They looked at me and Draco whistled, Lucius smiled and Severus came to my side and kissed me softly.

"You are so beautiful love, I'm so honored that you accepted to be my wife,"" he said into my ear.

"Old friend, you are lucky to find a woman whi is you intellectual equal and she is so beautiful like Hermione," Lucius said

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" I said blushing

"non sense, we are family now, call me Lucius" he said kissing my hand, "Now you father will call you and we will go with you."

We stood near the door listening to our guest wondering why everything was so formal. Harry was complaining about having to use formal robes and Ron told him to shut up. I heard Remus telling Sirius to behave and Molly was telling Arthur she guesses the reason for this ceremony.

"Dear friends, today my house want to celebrate with you our happy news. I found my daughter and I found my life back" father said and I felt my eyes watering, "today I want to announce her engagement and to ask you to bless their union. Now we welcome my daughter Hermione Jean Riddle with her betrothed Severus Tobias Snape."

Lucius and Draco opened the door and Severus took my arm and led me next to my father with Lucius, Narcisa and Draco by our side. Everybody was looking at us. Remus, Ginny, Arthur, Kingsley, Ron and Harry were smiling and Moly was excited but Sirius looked mad. I shook my head and looked at my father who nodded at me before telling us that we would go to the dining room as the food was ready. I was sitting between Severus and Harry and we talked little during the meal as everybody was trying to digest the news. After desert, we went to the ballroom where everything was prepare with drinks and couches. I sat with Harry and Ron and they had many questions.

"How this happened Mione?" Ron asked

"After what happened with Sirius, father talked with Severus about making a claim on me" I said and they nodded "when father talked with the Board about this, they said this was the only way to accept our relationship and demand one more condition"

"I guess you have to be married before the term start?" Harry asked

"Yes" I said

"How do you feel about this?" Ron asked holding my hand

"I'm happy Ron, he is good to me. When we are alone he is great, still has a sharp tongue but I'm happy." I said smiling

"Well, we could understand on our last visit about his tongue." Harry said smirking and I slapped his shoulder.

"Stop or I will not help you with you little problem" I muttered into his ear and he laughed

"No need to be angry Mione, we are happy for you," Harry said

"Oh, here is the wife to be of Snivellus" Sirius said and I raised from the couch, "don't tell me you are happy about this Hermione"

I was ready to answer when I felt strong arms around me and Severus head was resting on my shoulders, "don't answer him, is not worth it, our friend understand us and that is the important thing" Severus said

"Are you manipulating her already?" Sirius said and Severus tensed

"Sirius, I thing you need to go home," Harry said, "I will not let you offend my best friend like this because you wanted to win her over Snape."

"Mate, go to your house before this goes too far," Remus said, "I will be there after the party and we will talk

Sirius looked at us angry and nodded before leaving the room. Severus sat with us and we talked about the wedding, the next term and how I will do to handle my classes and my newly life as his wife. Harry and Ron gave me good points to think about. Harry asked Severus if they could talk and they left the room while Ron went to talk with Luna and probably snog her a little on the garden. Draco came and sat with me, a soft smile on his face.

"I never saw my godfather so happy Hermione" he said softly, "he was always nice with me and helped me, please be gentle with him."

"I know, he makes me happy Draco." I said, "Now, what about you? Do you have something on your sight or are you going to go after all the girls available?"

"Actually that rumors was a little exaggerated, I'm not into all the girl as they say." He said blushing

"All the boys maybe?" I asked smiling softly

"well, not really, I have one on my view for a long time but he will not looked at me like that ever so I will spend another year moaning after him I guess" Draco said and I took his arm leading him to a dark corner.

"Tell me, this wizard has dark hair and stunning green eyes?" I asked and he blushed, "also has a temper and he was always insulting you during the last two years?"

"How do you know about this?" Draco aske and I chuckled

"I have eyes Draco and you are looking at him sometimes and is too funny." I said, "when they come back, go to talk with him and you will have a nice surprise"

"Do you think so?" he asked

"I know so, he was whining the last time I saw him about how he would never be able to have you, go boy, have you golden boy to snog" I said laughing and he blushed

"Gryffindor, how are you so bold?" Draco asked

"Said everything you want but we get always our lovers," I said and he laughed

Severus and Harry entered the room and Harry looked at us and frowned. He was walking to the floo with his head down when Draco ran to his side and pulled him to the library. Severus came by my side and we laughed watching them.

"What did you do love? Are you trying to kill Lucius?" Severus asked kissing my shoulder

"No, just making Draco and Narcisa happy. Lucius only wants an heir and we can help them with that if needed." I said, "Come father is calling."

Dra POV

I took Harry arm and led him to the library; if Mia told me the true, I could have him as I dreamt for the last two years. He was so confused that followed me in silence until we sat on the couch.

"Malfoy, what to you want? Are you mad?" he said and I couldn't hold it anymore and I crushed my lips into his mouth.

He froze for a second before kissing me back and I forced my tongue into his mouth making him moan. I put my hand on his nape and pulled him closer to me feeling his hard body against mine. After some minutes, I pulled away and rested my forehead against his head. We were panting and he caressed my cheek.

"Wow, I dreamt about this two years," he said and I smirked, "how?"

"We need to give Mia a very nice gift." I said and he laughed, "She made a good work with me tonight forcing me to tell her about you."

"So, what now?" Harry asked, "Do you want to hide this?"

"No way, I'm claiming you boy so get used to it," I said casting a muffliato before kissing him again hard. I pushed him against the wall and I pressed my body against him showing him my arousal. He whimpered and I smirked. This would be so fun and I would not let him scape so easily after so much time longing after him. "Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"I had some good snog but no more than that," he said blushing and relaxing against my body.

"Good to know," I said pressing my hips against his. I kissed him hard and I opened his robes and dropped them to the floor. He shivered when I licked his neck and pinched his nipple. I nibbled his hard nipple, I started to open his trouser, and he froze. "Oh yes lover boy, I'm claiming you tonight and tomorrow and the day after that, just remember you are mine and I'm no sharing you."

"Just be gentle please," Harry said and I smirked

"Well, I can do that, now stop talking" I said pulling down his trousers to find a good price waiting for me. He was thick and I stroke him several times making him moan before kneeling and licking the head of his cock while holding his balls and toying with them. I took him in my mouth and he tasted great so I suck him while I started to undress putting my clothes on the floor. After some minutes, I stood up and put him on his knees. He looked into my eyes and nodded so I pushed my cock inside his mouth, pumping softly and feeling his tongue around me and his hands caressing my sacs. I put my hand on his head, I help him find a rhythm, and we were moaning loudly. "Come, time to pass to the next level"

I bent him on the couch and I started to prepare him, feeling his virgin ass stretching under my finger. He was pushing his body against my hand and moaned; "You love this don't you?"

"Please, this is so good" Harry said and I pulled out my fingers making him whimper.

I pressed the head of my dick against his entrance, told him to breath, and started to enter him slowly. He was so tight and I almost came as soon I as was buried inside him. I saw some tears falling from his eyes and I kiss his neck trying to calm him while he adjusted to my size. When he nodded, I moved slowly and after some minutes, he was asking me to go faster so I complied. I was riding him hard and fast and he was meeting each thrust and telling me how much he liked it.

'Tell me Harry who do you belong to," I yelled and I slapped his ass

"I'm your Draco, only yours," He screamed and I pumped harder

"Never forget that I said stroking his cock and coming with him hard and I collapsing over his body.

We stayed like this for some minutes before I pull out and turned him to my side, putting him on my lap. He was sleepy and smiling and I kissed him softly.

"Sorry love, a long time wanting you, I will be nicer next time," I told him

"I loved it" harry said, "I'm tired of people treating me like I was made of glass. So what now, do we wait or do we go public tonight?"

"Let's go talk with my father and after that we will go to tell our little friend." I said and he started to put his clothes on.

After a few cleansing spells, we left the library and I searched for my father. He was talking with the Dark Lord and I asked him if we could talk with him alone. He followed us to the sitting room and we sat on the couches. He looked at us smirking and waved us to talk.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but for the last two years I was thinking about this and today I realized I was not the only one wanting this," I said scared of his reaction.

"So you decided to claim the golden boy at last, I'm afraid to tell you that I lost a dare with your godfather. Shit, I own him fifty galleons." Father said smirking

"So you are ok with this?" I asked

"Yes, we talked with your mother and Severus about this and we decided to let you do your wishes. We would like grandchildren and Severus can help you with that. An advice, go public fast or somebody can try to steel your boy. Harry, call me Lucius as you are part of the family now" Father said, "ok, try to not shag again on the library if you are not opening a window later."

"Ok father" I said and took Harry hand leading him to the ballroom. Now was show time

Her POV

I was sitting with Severus, Ron, Luna and Ginny on the couches when Draco appeared dragging Harry by the hand. Harry looked well shagged and Draco was glowing. I snorted and Ron looked at me puzzled.

"Looked at Harry; I think he just got his wish and more" I said and Draco led Harry near us and they sat on the couch. Harry looked uncomfortable and Severus smirked

"Draco, you have to take care of you boyfriend better" Severus said and casted some healing charm on Harry who nodded in gratitude. "So, the golden boy was finally claimed. Love, I need to speak with Lucius"

I saw he leaving to find Lucius and I heard Ron laughing while Ginny looked furious. Ginny was always dreaming about her golden wedding with the boy who lived and it would not take this well.

"How did you dare to do this Harry James Potter, I thought we were together!" she yelled and Draco smirked

"No Ginny, you were following me all this time, ask your brother" Harry said and Ron nodded

"Ginny, it was easy to see that harry was moaning after Draco, so let it be and move on" Ron said, "so Ferret, be nice with my best friend."

"I will take care of him, don't worry" Draco said caressing harry shoulder

"What Severus had to talk with your father?" I asked

"Severus said I would claim Harry before the end of the scholarship and my father said I would not dare until I was on my own," Draco said

"So you father is ok about this?" Ron asked

"Yes, he said that eventually we would need to have kids but we have a lot of time for that" Draco said and Harry snuggled against his side.

"Harry, at last you got the Slytherin boy!" Remus said, "What happened with the Gryffindor that are looking outside the house for a mate? I got a Hufflepouf, Ron a Ravenclaw and Hermione and Harry two Slytherin."

"You were right and I had to speak with him," Harry said kissing Draco hand.

"Nice to see everybody happy" Dad said, "Harry try to control our bond next time you decided to shag you boyfriend. I have enough with Hermione and Severus."

"Sorry Tom" Harry said and we laughed.


	6. Getting ready

I don't own harry potter

Her POV

The big day was near and I was not happy looking at Dad, Lucius and Cissa organizing my 'small wedding'. The School Board and some important guest like our minister and foreigner ministers where invited so in the end this little affair was gathering more than 400 guests.

I was happily sulking on the library when Severus found me. He sat next to me and pulled me to his lap kissing me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is bothering you?" Severus asked. "Are you having seconds thoughts about the wedding?"

"Never, I was hoping to have a small ceremony with our friends and family and we are having this circus." I said closing my eyes.

"I know; I feel the same but at least we will have a week alone." Severus said, "Your father is a powerful wizard and has many contacts that he needs to take care of."

"I know, maybe I'm just whining." I said and he kissed me again.

"No love, I would be complaining but I have a reputation to restore." Severus said, "They need to understand that I will only be softer with you."

"They will learn fast love." I said chuckling.

"There are some dunderheads that will need to learn the hard way." Severus said grinning and I knew he was hopping that Harry would make the silly mistake of call him Severus on class.

"I think you are hoping them to make the mistake to take some points of Gryffindor but remember that your wife is a lioness." I said and he sighed.

"Two more days and you will be mine." Severus said kissing my neck.

"I'm' already yours." I said moaning softly.

"No, in two day I will claim you and you will be complete mine." Severus said licking my neck.

"Care to remember that this is a library and not your room?" Sirius said glaring at us and we sighed.

"Black, we are in a private corner, what do you want?" Severus asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Albus sent me to tell you that you are needed for the last repetition before the ceremony." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius, we will be there in five minutes." I said. Sirius glared at Severus and when he did not get a reaction, he left sulking.

"He is not over the fact that you chose me over him." Severus said. "Also the fact that the Wizengamot made your father and you practically loyalty is not helping."

"especially because he is not becoming the princess's mate." I said sighing, "Thank you for choosing me."

"Always" he said taking my hand and leading me to the ballroom.

If I had to be honest it was beautiful. Lucius and Cissa worked hard to make this possible and I would think a way to thanks them for this. Albus was on the altar telling Remus and Lucius what to do as the best men. Severus's truce with Remus led to a nice friendship and they working together to change the DADA curriculum. I liked to see them working together with dad and Lucius. Sirius was angry about his best friend talking with the snakes and was not talking with Remus at the moment.

A member of the twenty old houses would circled us during the ceremony to bless our union. Draco was representing the Malfoy, Sirius the Black, Arthur the Weasley, Bill the Prewet, Neville the Longbottom, Harry the Potter and so on. We would have six ministers from Europe and the complete Wizengamot. Severus kissed me softly and went to Albus's side and stood next to Lucius and Remus.

"Good, now that we are together, I want to remember you that this ceremony has two parts. The most important is the union of Severus and Hermione." Albus said, "The second is to reestablish the Royal Line with Thomas Riddle Junior and Hermione Jean Snape."

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"The Wizengamot decided that they are the heirs of the royal Throne on the Ministry as the last descendants of Lord Slytherin and Merlin. This is a diplomatic function but you will see that this will work nicely for us." Albus said.

"How this is going to work?" Bill asked.

"If you see we have at least five Ministers from other countries who came for the wedding and to talk with Tom. The Russian Minister offered a truce for the first time in centuries with the condition to have Tom on the throne." Albus said.

"How to prevent to fall in a dark era?" Harry asked.

"I will work with a team to protect the magical and the muggle worlds." Dad said. "Hermione will be there to stop me if would be need."

"Hermione, after you will be near Severus, you and you father will be presented with the crest that mark you as royals and we will continue with the ceremony." Albus said and I nodded. " Good, we will do as the last time so Tom go near your daughter and everybody need to be on their place.

The repetition lasted for hours and I was very tired when we entered to our room so I sat on the bed and fell asleep with my clothes on. The next day I woke up wearing my panties with a very sleepy Severus cuddling against my back. I turned to face him and I kissed his nose. He stirred and kissed me softly before opening his eyes and smiled at me.

"Only one more day love." Severus said smiling.

"Yes and this will end." I said against his chest. "A week alone and we'll need to be ready for school."

"Yes, we will go to buy your supplies the day we'll arrive and we will apparate to the castle. Do you want to ride the train with your friends?" Severus asked.

"I would like to." I said and he nodded.

"Good, I will apparate you to the train station for that. Now, we need to eat some breakfast and I think your father wanted to talk with us." Severus said pulling me to the bathroom.

The Manor was full of people and I could see that dad was nervous. This would be his first reception in his new function and he was dreading on making too many mistakes. I sat next to him and I kissed his head. He smiled at me and poured some coffee for us.

"Tomorrow this will be done and we can start with our projects." Dad said and Severus nodded. "The little house is ready for you in France. The minister said you will have some aurors guarding you during your honeymoon but they will be hiding to give you privacy."

"Ok, today we don't have many things to do and Cissa told us to relax as tomorrow she will be here early to help us with the preparations." I said. "So, what do you think about expending the day together reading in front of the hearth?"

"This could be a good idea." Severus said.

"Yes, I think this will be my last day in peace in a long time." Dad said and he led me to his office.


	7. At last

Is a short one but I'm trying to find the right way to introduce the next plot on this story.

Her Pov

I was trying to remain calm as Cissa prepared my hair while Molly and Minerva were telling me some stories about their weddings day. It was a very stressful day as we needed to show the rest of the world that we were ready for this. Father was helping Severus to get ready with Lucius and Albus and I guess my fiancé wanted to kill them by now.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. The jewels that you father gave you are great with your dress." Molly said.

"Her hair was perfect for our idea and the make up is perfect." Cissa said looking at me.

I stood up and I looked at the mirror gasping at the image. The dress was beautiful and simple. It was made of the whitest silk I ever saw and had some diamonds on the cleavage. The shoes were made of a white leather and they were very comfortable to use. My hair and make up were elegant and I felt right with them.

"Thank you very much, you made this easier for me." I told them and they smiled at me.

"Little girl, are you ready?" Dad asked and I smile at him.

"Yes, I'm ready for this." I said and he took my arm while Molly, Cissa and Minerva went to the ball room.

"You are so beautiful; he will be stunned." Dad said. "He was so nervous."

"I can understand him, he is very private and he will show his heart to unknown people." I said and Dad nodded.

"Well, I think you will make it up for him later." Dad said and I glared at him.

"Dad!" I said glaring deeper.

"Don't be angry, I just love to rail you like this, you are so Gryffindor sometimes." Dad said and we arrived to the door of the room where Luna, Ginny and Fleur were waiting for us.

They smiled at us and we heard our signal. Fleur started to walk inside and was followed by Ginny and Luna. Dad smiled at me, kissed my head and started to lead me to the dais where Severus was waiting. I could see everybody looking at us but I was only looking at a very happy and nervous Severus who was waiting for me with a big grin on his face. Slowly we arrive to the dais and father put my hand on Severus one and stood near me. Albus came to our side with Kingsley and we started the first part of the ceremony.

"Lord Slytherin, lady Slytherin, do you promise to protect and honor the balance between the magical and muggle worlds?" Kingsley asked.

"We promise." I said with Father.

"Do you promise to help created peace and understanding between the different magical communities over the world?" Albus asked.

"We promise." We said aloud.

"Do you promise to respect the laws that were created during centuries and help to create new and better ones?" Lucius asked.

"We promise." We answer.

"We give you this ring to be wear on your right hand and that will show the world that you are rightful leaders." Kingsley said putting the rings on our hands.

"Now we commence the wedding ceremony between Severus and Hermione." Albus said and I looked at Severus who was beaming at me.

Albus explained how we fell in love and I was lost in Severus's eyes so I did not paid attention to his words until he asked me the traditional questions that made us husband and wife. Our first kiss as a married couple was sweet and Dad was the first to congratulate us. Severus led me to our table and we tried to calm down after a long day.

"So, how do you feel?" Harry asked while Draco was toying with his hand.

"I'm happy Harry." I said smiling and I looked at Severus who talking with Lucius.

The food was perfect and we talked with our friends until Cissa told us that we needed to open the ball. Severus led me to the middle of the room and put his hand on my waist while he took my other hand and kissed it softly. We turned around the room and everybody clapped happy for us. It was like a dream come true and I was very happy and proud to be able to say that this handsome man was mine as I was his. After some minutes Dad came to us and cut the dance while Cissa took Severus's hand for a dance. After that I spent long minutes dancing around with different people until Severus claimed me again and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm so happy love." I said and he smiled at me. "Do we need to stay longer?"

"Nope, I was thinking about going to our rooms." He said smirking and I blushed. "I think there is no need for that wife."

"I'm just nervous love." I said looking into his eyes.

"It will be ok love." Severus said. "Do you want to sleep here or to go to France now?"

"We could go there to be calm." I said and he nodded.

"Come we will tell that to your father." Severus said and led me to my dad who was talking with Lucius and Cissa.

"Tom, we are leaving now to France." Severus said and dad nodded.

"Everything is ready for you there." Dad said, "The aurors are there and will stays near but they will give you some privacy. I will disconnect our link tonight but if you need me, you will be able to reach me."

"Thank you Dad." I said blushing again.

"Go to your husband little one." Dad said. "Be happy."

"I will send you an owl." I said and Severus lead me to the floo while everybody clapped at us. "Why are they clapping like this?"

"They know what is going to happen love and they want to wish us a good start in our marriage and fertility." Severus said.

We flooed to the little manor on the Alps and it was beautiful. I could see the white mountains and I felt the cold entering through the cold windows. Severus stood on my back and caressed my arms letting me some of his warm enter my body. I turned around and put my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"Now you don't have a promise to held so I'm all yours love." I said and he growled softly.

"I know." Severus said picking me up and running to the bedroom. He casted a quick Disvesto and we were naked. He was so beautiful. His body was lean and muscular, his long legs were powerful and his manhood was big. I was caressing his sides while he looked at me with hunger in his eyes. "You are perfect."

"You are so handsome." I said and he kissed me hard.

He pushed me to the bed and I fell on my back. He was hovering over me and kissing me all over my body, nipping and licking while I shivered and yelled his name. He sucked my nipples and circled my clit before entering me with one finger and make me yelled his name harder than before. I was so anxious and afraid that he would be disappointed with me that I was shaking on his arms. He kissed me while he moved his fingers inside me.

"Every time that I remember that nobody touched you before me, I'm so proud of you." Severus said settling between my legs and rubbing his cock against my clit. "I will go slow to make you feel comfortable."

"Just make me yours." I said and he thrust inside me and break my hymen while a yelled in pain.

"Shush, this will be better." He said into my ear and kissed my tears away. "Tell me when you will feel better."

"Try to move slowly." I said softly feeling his big cock inside me.

He pulled away slowly, entering me again and rocking his hips against me. The pain was leaving and a warm feeling replaced it. I wanted him to move faster so I started to move meeting his thrust and telling him how good this felt. He speeded slowly and soon we were moving hard and fast as our orgasms approached and we felt into the cliff. He tried to pulled away but I hugged him so he rested his forehead on my chest.

I woke up alone and I sat up wincing as I was rather sore. We had a very busy night and we woke up several times to make love. The last round was rather intense and my body was complaining about it. I heard the door opening and I saw Severus entering the room with a trail full of food and a vial.

"Morning love. I have our breakfast and a healing potion for you." He said sitting on the bed. "I should be gentler with you."

"I'm not complaining at all; it was very good thank you." I said taking a piece of bacon while he poured some coffee. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about going to Paris." Severus said and I nodded. "I would love to visit the magical district and to see if we can find interesting ingredients."

"Yes, probably could be a good idea." I said kissing his neck.

"Probably, but first I need to check if the potion worked as it should." Severus said vanishing the food and pushing me to the bed.

Two hours later, we left the cottage and we apparated to Paris. It was beautiful and we walked around the different shops where I bought some gifts to our friends. The next days were like a dream. We would visit different parts of France and he would tell me the history and the different legends. On the nights, he taught me to enjoy my body and showed me his love and passion. Were very happy and we regretted that we would be going back to England soon as the new year was close.

When we arrived to the manor, everything was calm and I was worried so I ran to the sitting room. nobody was there and it was dark. Severus pulled his wand and put me on his back shielding me and we jumped when we heard a big bang. All our friends and family ere there, waiting for us with a little party. Dad came to my side and hugged me.

"I miss you so much." Dad said softly and I kissed his cheek.

"Me too Dad." I said and he kissed my head. "We are here now."

"I wanted to showed you how much we love you and I organized this with Lucius." Dad said and I chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you all." I said while Severus held me to his side.

"Tomorrow we will go to buy your supplies and the day after that you will take the train with your friends." Severus said.

"Good now we need to rest and we will see you tomorrow at breakfast." I said and we left the room.


	8. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


	9. Coming back

Vol Pov

I was reading a letter from Albus telling me about the first days in the castle after the Welcoming feast, about how randy was my new son and how tired was my poor child when Rodolphus entered the room and look at me nervous. I could see that he was afraid and I guessed that he had bad news for me.

"Tell me, I will hear you out before getting angry." I said and he nodded.

"I just got one of my elves asking me what to do with the muggle woman in our summer house. The elf told me that Bellatrix brought her there, asking for her to be giving food and water." Rodolphus said and I waved him to continue. "I think this woman would be our Lady's mother."

"How?" I asked confused.

"I found some papers about her and some photos from you when you were young." He said and I stood.

"Take me there please." I said and he took my hand apparating me to a dark house.

"This is the house and I took off the wards." He said entering the big house. "We can cast a Homon revelium to see where is she."

"Good idea," I said casting the tracking spell and running to the dungeon.

On one coat, I saw a brown hair woman sleeping on a coat on the corner. It was cold and she was shivering in her sleep.

"Jean?" I asked and she opened her eyes.

"Tom?" she asked looking at me confused. "How?"

"Somebody try to kill you and took you here." I said kneeling next to the coat. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, hungry, I have a headache." She said. "Where is my baby?"

"She is ok, our little girl is ok." I said and she gasped.

"Do you know?" she asked afraid.

"Yes, is ok." I said. "She is great but I have to tell you that she is a married woman now."

"Who?" she asked.

"Severus Snape." I said and she gasped.

"Her teacher, how?" she asked and I put a finger on her beautiful mouth.

"He is perfect for her. He will take care of her and they loved each other very much." I said and she nodded.

"Good, can we leave this place?" She asked and I took her into my arms.

"Yes, I will take you home." I said apparating her to my manor. "Welcome home love."

"He died?" Jean asked looking at me.

"Yes, they found his body." I said sitting her on the couch. "How do you feel about this?"

"He was a good companion but I never stop loving you." Jean said with tears on her eyes.

"So why did you leave me?" I asked nuzzling her neck.

"Potter told me that if I didn't leave, he would find a way to kill you." Jean said and I shook my head.

"We can be together now, the war is over thanks to your daughter." I said and she giggled.

"My beautiful baby girl. When can I see her?" Jean asked.

"I will floo Severus telling him that I need them here. You will hide until I call you." I said and she nodded. I told her to wait on the office and I went to the sitting room to floo my son.

"Severus." I asked and he appeared on the flood.

"Good evening Tom. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need you at the manor, something happened." I said and he nodded.

"Just let me call her and we will be there." Severus said and I sat on the couch waiting for them.

Five minutes later, they were looking at me waiting for the news. Hermione was beautiful, and I did not know how to tell her that her mother was alive and with me.

"Baby girl, I have some news for you but you need to be open mind." I said and she nodded. "Rodolphus came today telling me about a woman living on his summer house. I went with him and I found something impossible to believe."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"Where is my mother?" Hermione asked and I could see her glowing.

"I'm here little one." Jean said and we yelled when Hermione fainted.

"Take her to the couch." I yelled and Severus pulled her next to him.

"She was feeling dizzy today." Severus said before he casted an enervate on Hermione. "Love, everything is ok."

"Mum?" She asked crying and Jean held her.

"Little girl, a crazy woman took me from the car before she pushed it over the rift." Jean said kissing Hermione's head. "Everything will be ok love."

"I missed you so much. What about dad?" Hermione asked and I felt jean's hand on my led.

"As I'm a widow, we can be together now." She said and I beamed at her.

"Maybe we could celebrate this?" I asked. "Before I want you to check why you faint."

"I was planning to tell that to my husband first." Hermione said blushing and I chuckled.

"Tell us so your parents will calm down and we can take diner." Severus said and I nodded.

"I'm pregnant." I said and Severus blinked while mom hugged me hard.

"Little girl." She said kissing my head and dad tried to talk with Severus.

"Severus? Are you ok?" I asked and he nodded slowly before taking me into his arms.

"I never thought that I would be a dad before." He said sobbing into her hair and she caressed his back.

"Is going to be ok." Hermione said softly and he nodded.

"I called our friends and they are coming. Albus is taking the ones who are still at school." I said and I heard the floo opening.

"Hermione! Your mother!" Harry said and I nodded.

"How?" Albus asked shaking Jean's hand.

"Bellatrix." Dad said and Lucius nodded.

"She was very jealous of anybody close to you and she said once that she knew your secret." Cissa said and we nodded.

"We have other news too." Severus said and everybody stop talking. "We are expecting a baby."

"Congratulations!" Minerva said. "You were asking for a normal year and you got pregnant."

"Well, I was not thinking about that." Hermione said and they laughed while I led them to the dining room.


End file.
